


An Offer I Can't Refuse

by Fairheads, Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairheads/pseuds/Fairheads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: What if Duffy's offer to have a baby with Charlie hadn't been just a joke afterall..? Series 5.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

“Can’t stop thinking about that little boy though...”

“Yeah, what you parents go through hey?”

“Ah, you’ll find out one day...”

“Oh no I won’t!” 

“Oh yes you will...” 

“Oh no I won’t...” 

“Making me an offer I can’t refuse!?”

-x-

It had been a silly offhand joke but for some reason it had stuck in her head ever since, even three weeks later.

Tonight was a rare night to herself. Her mum had offered to have Peter for the night so Duffy had decided to see if Charlie fancied a couple of drinks and a catch up down the pub. A rare treat for both of them these days, what with Duffy busy attempting to balance single motherhood with her responsibilities as Sister and Charlie always engaged in one fight or another with the suits upstairs.

Charlie was excited to spend some long overdue time with his best friend and arrived earlier than her. He pulled up a bar stool and ordered a pint, chatting to the bar man.

Duffy eventually arrived about half an hour later, looking a little flustered. Deep down she knew that Charlie wouldn't really care but it had been such a long time since she'd been out on a night out that she'd wanted to make an effort.

“Hey Duffy,” Charlie greeted her, pulling up another bar stool. He noticed that she seemed flushed and a little stressed out, but decided not to mention it.

"Is that mine?" She asked, indicating the wine on the bar.

“Of course,” Charlie smiled.

She picked it up and took a large gulp. "Ah!"

“How are things?” He asked tentatively.

"Fine." She replied dismissively.

“That good hey?” He could see right through her and she knew it.

Duffy rolled her eyes. "I'm just tired that's all." She shrugged, taking another sip of her drink as she sat down.

“You parents have a tough time with sleep hey!?” Charlie replied sympathetically.

"Especially when he doesn't seem to understand that night time equals sleep time."

Charlie grimaced, he couldn’t imagine having such interrupted sleep. “How is Peter?”

Duffy's face lit up. "He's great! He's really got a handle on crawling now. I don't think it'll be long before he's walking. Loves his food too."

Charlie smiled, he loved how animated Duffy became when talking about her son. “That’s great, is he talking much?” Charlie was oblivious to childhood milestones.

"He babbles a bit. I keep trying to get him to say mama but he's not quite there yet."

“That’s great! I’ll have to come and see if I can get him to say Charlie first..!” He laughed.

"You would too!" She giggled, nudging his arm.

“I so would!” He laughed again, she knew him well.

The conversation and drinks flowed easily until Duffy broached a topic that put Charlie ill at ease.

"So what happened with that pretty blonde you were seeing?" Duffy asked.

Charlie swallowed hard, he didn’t really want to go into it with Duffy but he knew that she probably wouldn’t let it go. “She called things off...” Charlie took another gulp of his beer.

"But you're such a great bloke, what was her problem?" By this point Duffy was getting a little tipsy.

“I ask myself that constantly... Every time I think I might have found someone, it just doesn’t work out.” Charlie looked down.

She squeezed his shoulder. "It will one day. Trust me, you'll look back years from now surrounded by the perfect wife and a bunch of lovely kids and wonder what you were worried about."

He smiled at her gratefully. “I’m not so sure all of that is going to happen for me Duffy. You know the wife and 2.4 children thing...” Charlie didn’t believe her at all.

"But you'd like it to?"

“Of course, there must be nothing better than having a little one of your own?”

"Despite the circumstances that led to me having him and the nights when he's such hard work he's hands down the best thing that's ever happened to me." Duffy grinned broadly.

“I can tell, you look so happy when you talk about him.” Charlie poked her affectionately. “I’m pleased for you Duffy.”

"I honestly do believe you'll be a dad one day."

“Oh really? Are you making me another offer?” He laughed dismissively.

"Would you take me up on it if I did?" She giggled.

“Hell yeah!” He laughed, still not really quite believing what she was asking.

"You're really that desperate to get your leg over?" She continued to giggle.

Charlie laughed back. “Not desperate, but you’re pretty hot, how could I resist!?”

"Thanks, I think..!" She giggled.

“Take it as a compliment,” He touched her arm, the beer clearly having a big effect.

"You understand I'm so not looking for a relationship right now though?"

“I know and us, well, that would be a bad idea right?”

"Totally bad idea!" She laughed.

“Another drink?” He pointed to her empty glass.

"You buying?" She smirked.

“Sure, another white wine?”

"I'm not gunna turn down a free drink!" She giggled.

“Well it’s my pleasure, always good to catch up with you Duffy.”

"Its nice to spend time outside of work talking to someone who doesn't just babble..." She giggled.

“Would you have any more children?” He pondered aloud.

"I don't want Peter to be an only child..." Duffy mused.

“Are you seeing anyone at the moment for there to be potential for that?”

Duffy snorted derisively. "Babies tend to put men off."

“You’ll meet someone Duffy and they’ll love you so much, it won’t matter at all.”

"Since when did you become the optimist out of the two of us?!"

Charlie laughed, “I know... Must be the beer!?”

"It'll be interesting to see if you still think this is a good idea when you're sober."

“What idea? What have I signed up to?”

"Me helping you become a dad."

Charlie looked taken aback. “Is that what we agreed?” He laughed nervously.

"You suddenly getting stage fright Fairhead?" She teased gently.

“Oh no, I just didn’t realise you were actually being serious!?”

"You'd be a great dad and I hate the idea of you missing out on that coz you can't get your act together when it comes to relationships."

“Wow you’re actually serious!? That must be strong wine Duffy!”

She snorted loudly.

“You’d really have a baby with me? How would that work?” Charlie asked.

"Well I don't know about you but I don't have the money lying around for a private clinic..." She shrugged.

“Okay, well me neither...”

"So that leaves the old fashioned way..." She giggled.

“Us having sex?” He asked in disbelief, it was secretly something he’d always fancied having a go at.

"Well yes..!" She giggled.

“Oh... Er... Okay, I mean... That sounds good? I mean...” Charlie stumbled over his words.

"Your enthusiasm is doing wonders for my ego!" She giggled, slurring her words slightly.

“Oh no, I think quite the opposite. I should just be quiet...” Charlie was also feeling quite tipsy and his words were not coming out right at all.

"Huh? You mean you do want to sleep with me?" She asked a little louder than she intended.

Charlie went bright red and didn’t reply.

Duffy broke into awkward giggles as she realised that half the people in the bar had turned around to stare at them.

Charlie could feel everyone’s eyes on him, so he just sank the rest of his pint.

Duffy necked her remaining wine and lent towards him. "Maybe we should take this elsewhere..?"

“I think that might be best,” Charlie replied and followed her out of the pub.

"Um... Mum's at mine with Peter..." She started hesitantly. 

Charlie raised his eyebrows. “Did you want to come to mine then?”

"Yeh, sure."

Charlie spotted a cab waiting outside the pub, and motioned for Duffy to get in with him.

She slid across the seat and clipped her belt.

Inside the cab, Charlie told the driver his address and looked over at Duffy.

She smiled at him, not really sure what to say.

Charlie wasn’t really sure where the evening was going. As the taxi pulled up outside his house, he turned to Duffy. “Are you sure you want to come in? I mean, we can just have coffee?”

"We'd need to go inside to have coffee..." She giggled.

“You know what I mean,” Charlie laughed.

"Yes. So are you going to invite me in?"

Charlie was surprised by her confidence. “Sure, would you like to come in?”

"If you'd like me to." She smiled, giving him a wide eyed look.

Charlie nodded, taking his keys out from this pocket. He hadn’t anticipated anyone coming back with him and was mentally going through the state of his flat... Had he washed up? Were there dirty clothes all over the floor? His heart was racing.

"Not a big talker are you?" Duffy giggled.

“Can you just wait there for a moment?” He left Duffy at the door and ran around trying to quickly tidy his flat.

Duffy stood awkwardly at the door, her eyebrow raised. "I have been in your flat before Charlie!" She called after him.

“Not when it’s this messy you haven’t!” He shouted, throwing his laundry into a basket!

"Are you usually this house proud when you bring someone home from the pub?"

“Nope, just with you!” He yelled from the kitchen.

"Can I come in yet? It's fucking freezing out here!"

Charlie appeared, “Sorry. Welcome to my humble abode...” He laughed and welcomed her in.

"How kind!" She giggled, bobbing a curtsey, wobbling slightly.

“Coffee? Or wine?” He asked her as she settled herself on his sofa.

"Anymore wine and I'll end up totally squiffy..."

“Coffee then?” Charlie asked. “Or shall I just come and sit down?”

"Depends... What's your usual seduction technique?" She smirked.

“I’m not sure I have one, probably why it never ends well!” He laughed and went to sit down next to her.

"And he's me thinking you're quite the ladies man..!"

Charlie smirked, “I dont know what you’ve heard but it’s all wrong!”

"I am disappointed!" She pouted.

“Depends what you’ve heard I guess...” He winked.

"That you know what you're doing in the bedroom department." She smirked.

“I like to think I’m not bad... Very subjective though don’t you think?”

"I'll let you know in the morning!"

“Oh yeah.!?” Charlie laughed.

"That's if you don't kick me out straight afterwards."

Charlie raised his eyebrow, he may have done that in the past but he would never do that with Duffy. “You know I’ve always had the hots for you,” He added, touching her leg that was curled up under her.

"Is that so?" She blushed.

“Uhuh, have you seen how good you look in that uniform?” He winked, moving his hand over her leg.

"Maybe a couple of years ago..." She couldn't help deflecting the compliment.

He furrowed his brow. “No way, still as attractive, I know these things. That red hair, green eyes, those curves.” His hand was inching up her thigh.

She shifted on the sofa allowing his hand to move further up her thigh.

Charlie tried to read her mind but she was a tricky one to decipher. He moved himself closer.

She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Charlie reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear, brushing his finger tips on her neck as he did so. “Your skin is so soft.”

The blush on her cheeks deepened.

Charlie leant forward, “I’d really like to kiss you, if that's okay?”

She smiled and nodded.

He cupped her head and gently placed his lips on hers, at first barely touching.

She moved her hand to place it on the back of his neck, her fingers caressing the curls of hair there.

Charlie continued to kiss her, their kisses becoming deeper as his hand ran through her hair and tickled her neck.

Duffy giggled as she found herself falling backwards onto the sofa cushions.

Charlie laid down on top of her, his kisses becoming more passionate. He reached underneath her and pulled her bum into him.

She let out a small moan as their bodies made contact through their clothes.

Taking that as a good sign, he began to kiss slowly down her neck towards her cleavage.

She moved her hands into his hair, encouraging him further.

Unbuttoning her blouse as he continued kissing, he enjoyed the sight of her bra. He’d spend more time than he’d care to admit imagining this moment! Kissing her nipples through her bra, his hand went underneath her skirt.

She let out another moan as she felt his fingers reach the edge of her knickers.

Charlie was glad she seemed to be enjoying herself, his fingers slipping under her knickers.

She hadn't expected to feel this turned on so quickly!

Charlie seemed to instinctively know how to turn her on, he was equally surprised.

"Do you want to move this to the bedroom or is that too messy?" She giggled.

“I’ll take you there, if you close your eyes...” He suggested.

"And have you laugh when I fall on my arse?"

“I’ll show you the way...” Charlie pulled Duffy to her feet, removing her blouse as he did so.

She allowed him to lead her through the flat, leaving a trail of both their clothes as they did.

Upon reaching the bedroom, Charlie laid Duffy down, she had nothing on. “You’re beautiful,” He said and he really meant it.

"You're pissed!" She giggled.

“I’m not, this body is beautiful!” He said, running his hands all over it whilst leaving a trail of kisses.

"At least you can still get it up unlike a lot of blokes!"

“I think you have that effect on me...”

"I'll have to remember that at work." She grinned mischievously, moving her hand down his chest.

Charlie moved on top of Duffy, he noticed when he kissed a certain spot on her neck it elicited a moan.

"You've found my weakness!" She giggled playfully.

“Are there any others?” He whispered into her neck, continuing to focus on that spot. His hands were roaming.

"That would be telling!"

Charlie shook his head, but by her inhalation thought he may have found another one.

Letting out another moan she pushed herself towards his hand.

Charlie grinned at how responsive she was, he had a lot of experience with women but every one was different and it often took a bit of figuring out what was good for them. With Duffy everything he tried worked, it was instinctive, he just knew. His fingers played her as he nibbled her breast.

Reaching his waist she moved her fingers to stroke him. "Impressive." She whispered.

“Glad you approve,” He smirked, before continuing his mission.

She lay her head back into the pillow, her body was tingling all over with desire.

Charlie moved up to nibble her ear, “I want to be inside you...” He whispered in her ear, he wanted her permission.

She parted her legs, pulling him closer.

Charlie kissed her as he entered her slowly.

Duffy tried to hide the wince that briefly marred her features.

He noticed her features change and held himself steady. “You okay?” He whispered, tenderly brushing her hair from her face.

She forced a broad smile. "Don't get much action these days."

“It’s okay, we're in no rush,” He reassured her, still unmoving but kissing her gently.

"I'll be OK. I'm just not used to such a... Well, you know..." She blushed.

Charlie raised his eyebrows, he thought he understood what she was alluding to. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle,” He explained, kissing her neck as he began slowly moving.

She let out another moan as his nibbled on the spot just above her collarbone.

Charlie continued his movements, he was a multi-tasking pro - one hand was on her breast, the other teasing her clit and his lips sucking that spot. He could tell she was loving it.

She melted under his touch.

His pace was consistent and he didn’t stop.

Her moans were interspersed with drunken giggles as the bed beneath them creaked and groaned.

“Fuck, Duffy you’re so sexy,” Charlie found her irresistible.

She could feel her peak fast approaching, her breathing quickened and her pupils dilated.

This just encouraged Charlie more, he began thrusting faster and harder.

Her fingernails dug into his shoulders as she let out a loud pleasure filled moan.

Upon realising she had reached her orgasm, Charlie let himself go. “Oh fuck, Duffy!” He collapsed on top of her.

"Oof!" She giggled breathlessly.

He lay there for a few moments, catching his breath.

Duffy brushed her sweaty hair back from forehead, letting out a long breath.

She looked flushed and beautiful, he thought. He rolled over and lay next to her. “How was that?” Charlie questioned, trailing a finger over her tummy.

"Not bad..." She giggled.

“Only not bad!?” He teased.

"Your ego is big enough already!"

“Hey! I have feelings too!” He pouted, pretending to be upset.

"Aww, poor boy!" She giggled. She rolled onto her side and ran her hand down his chest. "You were very, very good." She purred.

“And so were you!” He smiled and dotted her on the nose.

"Our heads are gunna hurt tomorrow aren't they?"

Charlie nodded, giving his a rub already. “Wanna cuddle?” He asked her expectantly.

She nodded, snuggling up closer.

“Night sweetheart,” He kissed her head and held her close.

"Night." She mumbled, already almost asleep.

Charlie took a few moments to revel in what had just happened, before falling asleep himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, Charlie awoke to find an empty space in the bed next to him. At first a little confused, he then heard some noise coming from the other room.

Several minutes passed before Duffy emerged from the bathroom. She'd thrown Charlie's dressing gown around herself and looked a little pale.

Charlie sat up and patted the bed next to him. “Are you okay?”

"Too much wine..." She groaned, sitting down.

“Can I get you anything?” He reached for her hand.

"Pain killers?" She mumbled, flopping down to lay on the bed.

“I can do that,” He rummaged in his bedside drawer for some paracetamol and passed it to her. His eyes fell on the packet of condoms that lay next to the painkillers.

"Cheers." She replied before swiftly knocking two back.

“We... er...” His mind was on the condoms. “Should we get you the morning after pill?”

"Depends..." She shrugged.

“On what?” Charlie puzzled.

"Whether you meant what you said last night." She replied, glancing up at him.

“I can’t expect you to do that Duffy...” He shook his head, the enormity of it all pressing on him.

A dark look crossed her face. "So it was just a meaningless shag afterall? I thought better of you Charlie!"

“It wasn’t meaningless... Not for me anyway...” Charlie looked down, their night together had felt special, different to his other conquests.

"So what now?" She asked, standing and starting to gather her clothes that littered the flat.

“Duffy...” He wanted her to stop just for a moment but she ignored him. “Duffy, please, just sit down for a minute.”

She sighed and finally turned around, half dressed, her arms folded across her chest. "What?"

Charlie stood in front of her, his arms on hers. “Last night was... incredible. It wasn’t just some drunken shag, I really care for you and I’d like to see you again.”

"I told you, I don't do relationships." She reiterated.

Charlie didn’t know how to respond, on one hand she didn’t want a meaningless shag, but she didn’t want a relationship. He was confused.

"I told you what I was willing to offer. Take it or leave it Charlie."

“So let me get this straight, you want us to keep sleeping together until you fall pregnant and then we co-parent? At no point is it meaningless or a relationship?”

"Pretty much."

She was a hard woman to please and understand, but the challenge thrilled Charlie. “You’re a tough one Duffy... Can I at least buy you breakfast?”

"I'll allow that." She smirked.

Charlie felt relieved - he’d got something right! “Fancy a sausage? I know the perfect cafe,” He winked.

She couldn't help but giggle. "You have a one track mind Charlie Fairhead!"

“I’m blaming you!” He giggled. He loved making her smile.

"Just get some clothes on so we can go eat!"

“Yes missus!” He joked, saluting at her.

She rolled her eyes and turned to continue getting dressed.

Before lunch, they were dressed and leaving his flat to walk to the cafe. His hand brushed hers on the way.

The atmosphere was a little awkward as they arrived and ordered their food. They'd been eating for a couple of minutes when Duffy worked up the courage to speak.

"Can we keep this between us for the time being? It's just... I don't want people getting the wrong idea..."

“Sure,” Charlie replied dismissively, his mouth full of breakfast.

"I mean we'll explain things eventually... We'll have to..."

“Do you feel pregnant?” He asked, wondering if that was possible.

She shrugged. "I feel hungover..."

“I hope you know that you can still talk to me about anything, you know I’m here, right?”

"Yeh I know. We're still mates. This doesn't change that."

“Good to know!” Charlie, finished his breakfast.

"Its like they say in When Harry Met Sally, men and women can still be friends..."

“I hope so! Because our friendship is important to me.” Charlie agreed. After she had finished eating, he turned to her and asked, “Would you like a lift home?”

"Oh shit! Yes! Mum will be thinking I've been kidnapped!"

Charlie smiled at her. He gave her a lift home, before she got out, he kissed her cheek. “Thanks for last night, see you tomorrow at work.” He added.

"Yeh, thanks for the lift Charlie." She smiled and stepped out of the car, heading straight up to her house. She slipped her key in the lock and entered, hoping her mum was too distracted to notice how late she was...

Nothing got past Kate, however, she could clearly see that her daughter was hungover and still in last night’s clothes. “Good night?” She said sarcastically, as Duffy stepped through the front door.

"Oh hi mum. Sorry I ended up crashing on a mate's sofa."

Kate raised her eyebrows, she knew her too well. “Someone I know?”

"Just someone from work. Has Peter been ok?"

Kate could tell that Duffy was trying to change the subject. “He’s been fine. So a bloke at work I take it?”

"No! Mum! I'm going to get a shower." Duffy rolled her eyes and headed off up the stairs.

“Don’t get shirty with me!” Kate yelled after her.

"I'm not getting shirty! I am not seeing anyone - from work or anywhere else!" Duffy shot back from the top of the stairs. "And, anyway, when a bloke finds out I've got an eight month old at home it tends to be quite the passion killer!" She added sarcastically.

“You’re being very defensive for someone who has nothing to hide!” Kate shouted up the stairs.

Duffy let out a rude noise in response before slamming the bathroom door behind her, the noise of which woke Peter from his nap.

Kate lifted a screaming Peter up. “That girl, when will she ever learn!?”


	3. Chapter 3

After a couple of weeks of awkwardness as they figured out the exact logistics of their plan Charlie and Duffy settled into their newfound physical intimacy without tipping off those around them that anything had changed. At least that's what they thought anyway...

It appeared a few members of the team had their suspicions, Duffy and Charlie seemed to be spending more and more time whispering to each other.

Concerned they'd been rumbled Duffy pushed for more distance between them.

This disappointed Charlie, he had been enjoying spending more and more time with Duffy.

Feeling put out he allowed himself to be distracted by the alluring charms of a pretty young social worker who had been attached to the department.

“Hello Samantha, looking lovely today!” Charlie sidled up to the social worker. He didn’t realise Duffy was standing behind them.

"Oh hi Charlie, call me Sammy! Everyone else does. It's a new blouse, do you like it?" She giggled girlishly.

“It looks great on you, really brings out your blue eyes!” He winked at her.

"You say the nicest things Charlie!" Sammy giggled, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

Charlie was working his charm, but Duffy had watched the whole thing unfold.

Sammy's simpering was making Duffy nauseated. She turned on her heel and stormed towards admin. "You say the nicest things Charlie!" She mocked nastily under breath, not realising that she was walking past Megan as she did so.

Charlie was surprised by her outburst, it wasn’t like her to be jealous and she had made it very clear that she didn’t want a relationship with him, despite them sleeping together a number of times now.

Duffy stopped abruptly in her stride as she heard Megan call her name.

Megan could tell that Duffy was upset by something as soon as she caught up with her. “Time for a cuppa?” She asked Duffy kindly.

"I was just..." Duffy began to say no but could see that Megan didn't mean it as a suggestion. "Sure, why not?" She sighed.

Megan guided her into the staff room and began to make them both a cup of coffee. “Penny for them. And before you start, none of this I’m fine malarkey, I know you better than that!”

"I don't know what you mean..."

“I know that you’re upset about something lovey... So out with it!”

"I'm not upset. I just can't believe that Charlie is taken in by that simpering twit!" Duffy replied, rolling her eyes.

“You know Charlie, he’s a ladies man, has them all wrapped around his finger.” Megan studied Duffy’s reaction closely.

"You'd think he'd be past the hormonal teenager stage by now, he's a grown man and she's fifteen years younger than him if she's a day!"

“Something tells me this bothers you more than it should?” Megan tried.

"Oh he wishes!" Duffy snorted derisively.

“Has something happened between you two?” Megan could see through all of Duffy’s protestations.

"No!" Duffy retorted, grabbing the mug of coffee from the counter.

“Duffy...” Megan reached for her arm.

Duffy grimaced as she took a mouthful of her coffee. She forced herself to swallow the liquid. "What?!"

“You’ve slept with him haven’t you...”

"Only in that pervy little mind of his."

Megan left it for a while, something had bothered Duffy and she was trying to work it out.

Leaving the rest of her coffee on the counter Duffy excused herself to her office.

Megan left it a few hours, but then caught Duffy glancing over at Charlie and Samantha, who had spent the entire shift flirting. Duffy looked enraged but at the same time had tears brewing.

Eventually Megan seized her chance when she saw Duffy heading into the ladies toilet.

“Right missy, we’re not leaving here until you explain what’s going on. Something has happened between you and Charlie, you look like you could kill him. Spill.”

"Oh for the love of..!" Duffy grumbled. "There's nothing to say. Please just leave me to go to the toilet in peace."

“I’m not moving.”

"I'm pretty sure there's patients that need seeing Megan..." Duffy replied, folding her arms as she lent against the sink.

“Well you are a bigger concern to me at the moment, what’s he done?”

"I have no idea. Maybe ask him?"

“What have you done?”

"Nothing..." Duffy's breath hitched slightly.

Megan moved closer to her and touched her arm. “Come here,” She enveloped Duffy in a hug.

After a few moments Duffy pulled away from Megan, dashing into the toilet cubicle without a word.

“Duffy love...”

The only reply from the younger woman was the sound of violent vomiting.

Megan waited until Duffy came out of the toilet and passed her some tissues. Duffy look as pale as a ghost. “Should I be worried?”

"Dodgy takeout." Duffy mumbled but didn't look up.

“Look Duffy, I need you to know that you can always come to me, whatever.”

"I... Oh shit!" Duffy gasped, running back into the cubicle.

“I think you need to go home Duffy, you’re not well!” Megan shouted over the sounds of Duffy being sick again.

"I'll be OK..." Duffy groaned when she finally dragged herself out of the cubicle once more.

“I think we should get you checked over Duffy, you’re not looking so great.” Megan urged.

"No point." Duffy sighed.

“What do you mean?”

"I took a test this morning before coming to work." Duffy admitted, staring at her shoes.

“Oh my! Congratulations!! Who is the lucky man?”

Duffy began to laugh, sounding near the point of hysteria.

“No, you cannot be serious!”

Duffy didn't reply.

“Please tell me I’m wrong here, you and Charlie slept together?”

"If I say no you won't believe me."

“You silly girl!”

Duffy rolled her eyes. "Here we go..!" She muttered.

“What were you thinking!? You know Charlie is a serial heartbreaker! I’m gonna kill him!”

"You've got no idea Megan."

“If he thinks he can do this to you, he’s got another thing coming. I’m going to find him right now, give him a piece of my mind!” Megan began to storm out of the bathroom.

"Megan! Wait!" Duffy gasped, attempting to run after the older nurse, not an easy task when she felt so wretched.

Megan was marching towards the office.

Charlie's head flew up as the door burst open.

“Charlie Fairhead, just you wait until I’ve finished with you!”

Duffy skittered into the office behind Megan still looking utterly dreadful.

“Who do you think you are?” Megan shouted at Charlie.

Charlie looked up at Megan’s sudden entrance. “Megan?”

"Megan please!" Duffy begged.

“Duffy?” Now Charlie was confused.

Duffy sighed, this wasn't going to end well.

“Now look here young man, I know you seem to have some kind of difficulty keeping it in your pants...” Megan began. Charlie looked from Megan to Duffy and back again, what was going on?

"Megan! This is between me and Charlie."

“Duffy? What’s this all about?” Charlie could hazard a guess but she was the one who wanted to keep this from everyone else.

"Take a guess..." Duffy sighed.

“You told her?” Charlie didn’t yet realise the enormity of what Megan had discovered.

"It was fairly obvious." Megan interjected.

“What do you mean? Duffy?” Charlie couldn’t understand how Megan could have worked out that they had been sleeping together.

"I got sick." Duffy explained softly.

Charlie’s eyes widened. “Megan, please can I have a moment with Duffy?”

Megan looked from Charlie to Duffy and back again. "You mess this up and you will answer to me." She told Charlie firmly.

Megan shut the door behind her and Charlie moved towards Duffy, taking her hands.

Duffy sighed and pulled her hands away.

“Are you okay?”

"Fine."

“Duffy..."

"Yeh?"

“Are you pregnant?”

Duffy nodded.

Charlie stepped over and hugged her, kissing her head.

Duffy gasped as he squeezed her tightly. "Charlie!"

“You okay?”

"I don't want to get sick again."

Charlie released her. He was in shock, he didn’t know what to do or what to say.

She moved to perch on the edge of his desk.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He reached for her leg.

"I only found out for sure this morning. I was going to tell you but, well..." She caught the mixture of emotions crossing his face. Fearing he might be about to say something stupid she tried to divert him. "Don't you have better things to be doing right now?"

“Duffy... You’ve just told me you’re pregnant with our baby, I’m not sure there is anything else I need to be doing. Talk to me... Please.”

"Really? You seemed pretty keen to get into simpering Sammy's knickers earlier!" Duffy sneered.

Charlie looked down. “Duffy, nothing was happening there, we were just talking...”

"Yeh right." She rolled her eyes. "That's exactly why I don't do relationships. Wave a pretty young girl in front of you and you're all the same, panting like a dog in heat! It's pathetic!"

“That’s not fair Duffy and you know it!”

"I don't know why you're complaining, you get the best of both worlds." She retorted, hopping down from the desk.

“Duffy I’m not interested in Samantha, I’m interested in you, but you won’t let me in...” His voice lowered.

"You agreed to the terms Charlie."

“You are impossible! You don’t want me talking to anyone else, yet you don’t want me either. And Megan thinks I’m the big bad wolf.”

"Oh will you get over yourself! You honestly think you're God's gift don't you?!"

“No, not at all in fact. You make sure I’m put in my place.”

"Oh so I'm the bad guy in all of this am I?! I did this for you Charlie!" She yelled, her hands resting on her stomach.

Charlie was taken aback, he rubbed his neck. “I will support you, but you’re going to have to let me...”

"I'll allow you to have equal access to the baby. You can even come to appointments if you really want to."

Charlie remained silent, this was turning out to be more difficult than he thought. “What now?”

"No not right now, I'm in the middle of a shift!" Her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

“I meant where do we go from here...” He sighed.

"Exactly like we agreed. Your name goes on the birth certificate and you have equal parental rights."

Charlie could do nothing but nod. “What do we tell Megan?”

"Well right now she thinks I'm a silly little girl who let you seduce me."

“What can I do?”

"Well once its had chance to sink in more I'm fully expecting her to yell at me for being stupid enough to get pregnant again when Peter isn't even a year old yet." Duffy sighed.

“Surely it’s none of her business what you do?” He suggested.

"This is Megan we're talking about..!" Duffy chuckled darkly.

“I know...” Charlie looked stressed, this was really happening now.

"You alright?" She asked, concerned he'd gone a funny colour.

There was nothing he could say to convince her that he wanted more than just being her baby daddy. He nodded unconvincingly.

"You did realise that this was always the intended outcome right?"

Charlie nodded again, but remained unsure of himself.

"Its alright for you, you've done your share of the hard work..!" She teased.

He smiled at her weakly, he didn’t feel like joking. “Guess I should go find Megan, face the music...”

"I suggest getting suited up like you're about to take the wicket for England at Lords." She snorted.

“Thanks, I think I’m gonna need body armour for sure...”

"Oh I'd say so."

“Here goes...” He stood up, prepared to go into battle.

"Good luck." Duffy replied, quickly stealing the office chair he'd just vacated.

Before he left, he reached out and touched her shoulder. “Congratulations,” He whispered.

She looked up and smiled, her eyes briefly sparkling.

Charlie left the office and went to locate Megan, it was a case of needing to get it over with and it wasn’t going to be pretty. He eventually found her outside the department.

"So do I need to check if you've left young Duffy in tears?" Megan asked shooting him a look.

“No, she’s okay, we have an agreement,” Charlie tried to explain.

"An agreement?" Megan echoed, her eyebrow raised.

“Look all of this was her idea.”

"What was her idea?" Megan was starting to struggle to keep track.

“Duffy wanted to have another baby, she wanted me to be a dad, it just kind of evolved from that.” Charlie felt the idea seemed more ridiculous as he tried to verbalise it.

"She wanted another baby?" Megan echoed. "Peter is only nine months old! Has she forgotten how much she's struggled with balancing looking after him and holding down her job?!" She rubbed her forehead. "Did you not think it was wise to talk her out of such foolishness or were you too distracted by the promise of some easy sex?!"

“It wasn’t like that Megan. I really care for Duffy...”

"I swear you both need your heads examining!"

Charlie didn’t respond at first, he was starting to think perhaps Megan might be right.

"After everything she's been though..." Megan sighed.

“I’ll do the right thing Megan, I’ve said I’ll support her, I want to be involved.” Charlie tried to reassure her.

"Good!"

“It all sounds a lot worse than it is, I’ve just got to show her I’ll be there for her and maybe she’ll let me in.”

"Did you not consider doing that before you got her pregnant?"

“I guess I thought it might be different?” Charlie looked down.

"That she'd just fall into your arms and you could sweep her off her feet with your dubious charms?"

“I knew it wasn’t going to be easy, but I didn't expect it to be this bloody hard!”

"All the good things in life take a little hard work Charlie."

“Well I’m going to be working very hard! I want to show you all.”

"I'm not the one you need to prove your worth to."

“I know...” Charlie looked defeated already.

"She's been let down by every man she's ever let in."

“I know... But I think we can be different.”

"And how do you plan to convince her of that?"

“Keep trying?” Charlie shrugged. “Any tips?”

"Keep your eyes and hands to yourself, she sees everything." Megan replied pointedly.

Charlie nodded, taking it on board. “Even when there’s nothing to see...” He added.

"Is there not?" Megan was not entirely convinced.

“I’ll do it right Megan, I promise.” Charlie tried to convince her.

"Better late than never I suppose."

Charlie was pleased to see she had mellowed somewhat over the course of the conversation.

"I have one more question though..."

Charlie looked up, “Go on...”

"Where does Peter figure into this grand plan the two of you cooked up?"

Charlie remained silent, they hadn’t really discussed Peter. “Well he comes too right?”

"Well yes, you can hardly expect to get one without the other."

“I know...” The reality of it all was hitting Charlie.

"Quite the pickle you've gotten yourself into Charlie boy."

“I should get back to work, Megan.” He was desperate for this conversation to be over, and he knew she was right...

"Shame you didn't think to keep your mind on the job before now..."

Charlie had nothing left to say, he pretended to smile and moved away.

"Time to grow up Charlie."

Charlie nodded in agreement, she was right again.

"I believe you can put this right if really put your mind to it and it's what you truly want."

“I do and I will,” Charlie said convincingly.


	4. Chapter 4

They'd managed to get through Christmas without anyone else discovering their little secret. Charlie was getting increasingly frustrated with the distance Duffy had insisted on putting between them.

They were both working the new year's day shift and Charlie decided to take advantage of the fresh year to attempt to show her that he was serious in his intentions.

Entering the staff room, Charlie saw Duffy standing by her locker. “Morning,” He said cheerfully.

"Hi. You sound very cheery for someone nursing a hangover." She remarked.

“Well it’s a new year and it’s going to be a good one!” Charlie explained.

"Is that so?" Duffy shook her head indulgently as she turned and lent against her locker, her arms folded loosely across her chest.

“I bought you a New Year gift...” He passed her a badly wrapped box.

She raised an eyebrow as she took it from him. "Is that even a thing?"

“It is now,” He smiled.

She chuckled at the cute puppy like expression on his face. She eased the paper off the gift and opened the box. "Charlie..?"

“I hope you like it...” Charlie all of a sudden felt unsure of his grand gesture.

"Its... Unexpected..." She replied, taken aback.

“Sorry, I...” Charlie was embarrassed, he’d bought her gift to show his commitment, but perhaps in hindsight it was too much.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing..."

“But...?” Charlie probed.

"Its just a little early that's all. Call me superstitious if you like..." She shrugged, blushing slightly.

“It’s okay, I understand, I can keep it for a while..."

"Its ok, I can put it with Peter's old stuff that I hadn't gotten rid of yet."

“Also got you some of these..." He grinned, passing her some sweeties in a paper bag.

"Charlie!" She giggled.

“Don’t want you fainting again hey,” He smiled, referring to a previous shift, where she’d become lightheaded.

"You're such a fusspot Charlie!"

He shrugged, “Probably?”

"I have done this before..."

“I know... I just care, that’s all,” He reached for her arm.

"I'm not going to do anything to risk the baby's health, if that's what you're worried about..?"

“No, not saying that at all. I... Doesn’t matter.” Charlie didn’t want to get into another argument with her.

She turned to place the box in her locker. She was about to place the sweets next to it but then changed her mind and placed the bag in her uniform pocket.

Their shift was fairly uneventful until the end.

Duffy's head shot up as she heard hollering and screams from across the department.

Without thinking she dashed in the direction of the noise.

A group of men had started brawling in the waiting area.

Approaching them she raised her voice. "This is a hospital not a boxing ring!"

This didn’t seem to phase them and they continued to try and fight each other.

"Call security!" Duffy shouted over to the receptionist.

A couple of other nurses had come over to try to help split up the fight.

Charlie finished with his patient in cubicles and hearing a commotion, ran to the front desk.

He quickly took in the melee that was kicking off in reception, immediately horrified to discover Duffy right in the middle of it attempting to break it up.

“Duffy! I’ve got this,” He shouted at her, with a mixture of concern and authority.

"I don't need your help!" She yelled back, blocking the hand of the bloke nearest to her. "I told you to pack it in!" She warned sternly.

The man growled and lunged at her. “Duffy!” Charlie shouted again.

She blocked the shot again but stumbled backwards slightly as she was knocked off balance.

Charlie reached out as if to catch her.

She regained her balance and glared at him just as security finally turned up.

Charlie stood between Duffy and the men, until security had chance to take them away.

Duffy sighed, brushed herself down and turned to head back to the office, annoyed with Charlie.

Once everything had been sorted, Charlie went to find Duffy.

She barely looked up from the file as she heard him enter. "I didn't need your help, I could handle the situation quite fine by myself."

“Whoa!” Charlie held his hands up. “Are you okay? Did you need checking over?”

"I don't need checking over, he barely touched me!"

“Duffy... You could have been really hurt...”

"I knew what I was doing Charlie!"

"I know, it’s what you’ve always done and I love that about you, but right now, it’s probably best for you to stay away from those kind of situations. I don’t want you or the baby to get hurt.”

"Do you want to say that a bit louder? I think there's some people in xray who didn't hear you!"

Charlie lowered his voice to a whisper. “It’s my job to ensure the safety of my staff and right now, your situation means that there are new risks.” He was getting cross with her.

"So now you're pulling rank on me?!" She stood up from the desk, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

“If that’s what it takes, yes.” He argued. “Look I care for you and this baby, more than you know, and something awful could have happened out there. I know you wanted to help and I have no doubt that you could have handled those three men at once, but you’re pregnant and all it would have taken is one shove, one punch and...” Charlie’s voice petered out at the realisation of what he was describing.

Duffy sighed. "I don't need, or want, a bodyguard so please stop acting like that's suddenly your job. This..." She placed her hand on her slightly rounded belly, "...is not a disability. I'm perfectly capable of doing my job still."

“So it would have been okay for you to get hurt then? To end up in resus? To lose the baby to break up a stupid fight?” Charlie was turning red, he felt so angry .

"If I'd known you were going to be this dramatic..." She sighed, folding her arms which just served to further highlight her changing figure.

Charlie thought she looked gorgeous, she had that pregnancy glow about her and those curves! “Duffy... Am I just expected to stand by and watch you and bump get hurt? Is that what you want?”

"I'm not going to get hurt."

“But how do you know? It’s not you, it’s the other people...”

"At this rate you'll be chaining me to that desk..!"

Charlie raised his eyebrows at her turn of phrase. “It’s only because I care...” He wished she’d understand, how much his heart beat seeing her in the middle of that fight, fearing for her and their baby, it was terrifying.

"There's a difference between caring and smothering."

“Point taken.” Charlie was resigned to the fact she didn’t get it and probably never would.

"Thank you." She replied, softening slightly.

“You got any of those sweets left? Think I could do with one!” He laughed.

She rolled her eyes as she grinned at him and reached into her pocket. She held the bag out towards him.

Charlie took his time rummaging for the ones he wanted, pulling his hand out of the bag, he brushed her arm tenderly. “I am glad you’re both okay, I’ll try not to smother...” He smiled.

She chuckled as she checked to see if there were any left in the bag.

“Do you want to come round tonight?” Charlie asked, with a mouthful of jelly babies.

Duffy briefly hesitated. "I'd have to bring Peter with me... Mum's on holiday..."

“Up to you, you’re both welcome.”

"Are you sure..?"

“It would be nice to see you...”

"To make sure I don't get up to anything dangerous?"

“Ha!” Charlie laughed, a little too loudly. “Yeah, exactly that.” He winked.

"I'm not sure what you think I can get up to with a ten month old in tow..."

“Seriously though, I just thought it might be nice for us to properly catch up, it’s been a while.”

"Sorry, I meant to call you over Christmas."

“It’s okay, you can tell me all about it later? I can come to yours if it’s easier?”

"If that's OK?"

“Sure, save you carting Peter’s stuff to mine anyway. 7pm okay?”

"Yeh, that's fine."

“See you then!” Charlie smiled and went to finish his shift.

By the time it was almost 7pm Duffy had managed to work herself up into a right tizz but she couldn't work out why. It was only Charlie coming over afterall.

Charlie ended up being a little late, but he did bring with him some chocolate and strawberries.

She shook her head at him when she saw them in his hands but she couldn't help giggling. "If you keep giving me treats I'm going end up so fat by the time this baby arrives!"

“You won’t, you’re gorgeous.” Charlie hadn’t thought before he spoke and flushed red.

She snorted a laugh. "Get inside before my neighbours start gossiping."

Charlie followed her in, she might not believe it, but she was positively blooming and he was enjoying the sight out of uniform, where the bump was much more noticeable.

She headed into the lounge where Peter was giggling in his walker, still wide awake despite the late hour.

“What are you laughing at little one?” Charlie bent down and tickled Peter’s toes.

Peter babbled, a big grin on his face.

Charlie continued to play with Peter, he noticed Duffy sit down with a sigh, out of the corner of his eye.

"Have you eaten?" She asked, watching them play.

Charlie shook his head. “Fancy a take away?”

"You really do have the worst eating habits Charlie!" She giggled.

Charlie looked sheepish, “I can try and cook you something...”

"I am not letting you set fire to my kitchen. I'll rustle something up if you can entertain Peter? He's refusing to be tired out."

Charlie stood up as she did. “Are you sure?” He touched her arm.

"I'm not an invalid!" She grumbled.

“Hey, I didn’t mean that, you could put your feet up and I could do it?” He held her hand.

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

“Would it help if I said to you I’d be the same even if you weren’t pregnant?”

"You are such a worrier."

“You got me!” Charlie looked sheepishly at Duffy.

"Its sweet if irritating..."

“Sorry, I’ll just shut up and play with the little man...”

"Good boy!" She giggled before wandering through to the kitchen.

Charlie shook his head, she was impossible sometimes. He took Peter out of his bouncer and held him tenderly. “Are you going to sleep for us little man?”

Peter reached out his chubby little hands and squished Charlie's cheeks.

Charlie began to walk around the lounge, stroking the little boy's hair. Slowly Peter calmed and snuggled into Charlie's neck and shoulder.

Sometime later Duffy came back through from the kitchen. "Di..." She stopped abruptly as she noticed Charlie stood by the window, Peter fast asleep on his shoulder.

Charlie turned around slowly. “I think this little one’s finally asleep,” He whispered.

Duffy's eyes glistened slightly. "You've clearly got the magic touch." She replied, her voice thick with emotion.

Charlie smiled at her. “Shall I go and put him down or did you want to?”

"You take him up, less moving him around then."

“Okay, be back shortly.”

"Thanks. I'll dish up dinner."

By the time Charlie had placed Peter in his cot and made sure he was settled, around ten minutes had passed.

When she finally heard his footsteps on the stairs she scooped the food into bowls and set them on the table.

“He’s still out cold,” Charlie told her.

"Hopefully he'll stay that way for a few hours at least." She smiled. "I made veggie rice, hope that's OK?"

“Sounds delicious, thank you!” Charlie sat down next to her. “So how have you been?”

"I'm ok thanks. I'll be even better when the morning sickness let's up."

“Have you been suffering with it? Nearly second trimester, so here’s hoping!”

"Its hit and miss. Some days it's like there's nothing wrong and others I can't keep a single thing down."

“Have you had any other symptoms?”

"Tired, not that I get much time for extra sleep." She snorted.

“Yeah, I guess that’s another challenge. You’re looking great Duffy.” He reached for her hand.

"You do realise you don't have to keep the charm offensive up..?" She giggled between mouthfuls of rice.

“Oh there is no charm offensive, I only say things I mean,” He grinned at her.

"Of course you do."

“Anything else you need to update me on anyway?”

"Um... The initial blood tests all came back all fine. Scan's been moved forward to tomorrow afternoon. There was a message on my answer phone when I got home."

“It’s your twelve week scan tomorrow?”

"Yeh it was supposed to be later this week but they've had to bring it forward for some reason. They didn't really explain."

“Why would they do that? Are they concerned about anything?”

"I shouldn't think so. It's only a few days difference."

Charlie nodded. “And how was Christmas?”

"It was wonderful. Peter was mesmerised by all the lights and colours."

Charlie smiled, he was glad she had had a nice time. In the time they had been talking, they’d finished their meal.

"Would you like a drink?" She asked as she started to clear up the table.

“Cup of tea?” Charlie knew she wasn’t drinking so thought it best he join her.

"You can have something stronger if you'd prefer?"

Charlie smirked, she could tell that he wanted to. “It’s alright, I’ll have what you’re having.”

"If you're sure?" She flicked the kettle on.

“Maybe a little something, with a cup of tea after, if that’s okay with you?” He looked mischievous.

"I may have a bottle of your favourite whisky in the cupboard..." She informed him with an air of conspiracy in her tone.

“Oh yeah? Just knocking around?” He teased.

"Yeh it somehow found its way into my possession." She giggled.

“Funny that! Well I’m very glad it did!” He joked.

The kettle clicked and Duffy realised she'd have to lean round Charlie to reach the mugs in the cupboard behind him. "Um..."

Charlie purposefully didn’t move, he wanted her to have to lean around him.

Reaching up and around Charlie she narrowly avoided hitting him with the cupboard door.

“Did you want me to move?” He laughed.

"Just be thankful I can still reach despite your awkwardness!" She gave him a mock glare.

“You only had to ask...” He joked.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. After making the teas she handed a mug to Charlie.

“Thanks.” 

Duffy turned around to look in another cupboard, Charlie wondered if she was finding the whiskey or biscuits. He placed the mug down, and stood behind her and began to massage her shoulders.

She opened her mouth to object but instead a little moan escaped.

“So tense!” He continued to work her shoulders and then bent around to kiss her neck.

Despite her insistence that they were just friends who were having a baby together she quickly found her defenses melting away under his touch.

“Relax,” He whispered, working the knots in her shoulders and upper back. Duffy had forgotten what she was looking for completely and was now just gripping the counter.

"You are a bad man..!" She whispered, a giggle in her tone.

“I’d say I was a good man, you’re very tense, I’m just helping with that. You do appear to have forgotten whatever you were looking for though,” He teased.

"It doesn't matter now anyway. Shall we go sit on the sofa and tuck into those naughty treats you brought?"

Charlie stopped massaging and wrapped his arms around her, placing his hands on her bump. He was surprised when she put her hands on top of his and leant into him. “That sounds like a brilliant plan!” He whispered next to her ear.

She tilted her head towards his lips, unable to resist his closeness.

For a few moments neither of them moved, if they did it would mean leaving this. Charlie was pleased, even if for just one evening, she’d stopped fighting him.

Finally the spell was broken as Duffy stepped away, her head spinning as she tried to process it all.

Charlie followed her through to the sofa, carrying both teas, as Duffy seemed to have forgotten hers!

Duffy let out a sigh as she sat on the sofa.

Charlie placed the teas down and then sat next to her. “That was a big sigh...”

"Its been a long day."

“I know,” He smiled at her and reached to lift her legs up so that they were stretched out across his lap.

She was about to object again when he began to massage her feet.

Charlie was very good at massaging, or at least with Duffy anyway. “Did you see the look on that bloke’s face today when you told him it wasn’t a boxing ring? He was terrified!” He continued to massage her sore feet.

"Didn't stop him trying to punch the other guy's lights out!"

“I know, but you were excellent.” Charlie smiled. She shuffled down the sofa, so she was more comfortable and he had better access to her feet and legs.

"You weren't saying that at the time!" She teased.

“Just reflecting upon the event, now I know you’re both okay.” He grinned back at her.

"Are you going to be like this the whole time?"

Charlie looked shamefaced. “I trust you, I’ll try not to be so annoying...” He looked down, resting his hands on her legs, after ceasing his massage.

"You say that but you won't be able to help yourself..!" She giggled.

“Hey!” He tickled her playfully. “I can try?”

She let out a squeal at his tickling.

Charlie continued to tickle her, “Am I not allowed to look after you?” He teased.

"I can look after myself." She pouted.

“Don’t I know that!” He laughed.

"You make it sound like I'm difficult."

“Never!” He laughed, moving his hand up her thigh a little higher.

"Do you want to come with me tomorrow?"

Charlie was a little taken aback, he didn’t think she’d want him there. “If that would be okay?” He answered tentatively.

"I did say you were welcome to come to the appointments if you wanted to. I only didn't invite you to the last one coz I knew all they'd be doing is sticking needles in me."

“I’d like to come tomorrow, see how this little one’s doing,” He placed a hand on her tummy gently.

She placed her hand over the top of his, smiling softly.

“I should probably be going, let you get some rest,” He announced.

"You can stay if you like..." She whispered.

“If you’d like me to?” He looked at her, trying to read her thoughts.

"You might as well get used to what it's like sleeping in a house with a baby..!" She remarked, trying to lighten the emotion that was thick in the air.

Charlie was surprised at this comment, did this mean she thought they might live together once the baby was born? Ignoring that thought, he just smiled, “Bring it on!”

"You won't be saying that at 2am!"

“I might surprise you,” He winked.


	5. Chapter 5

After a surprisingly good night with only two wake ups Charlie and Duffy were awoken the next morning by a loud knocking on the door which started Peter crying.

"Urgh, it's probably the postman. Can you get Peter and bring him down?" Duffy yawned.

“Sure, I’ll be right down.” Charlie confirmed, watching Duffy as she tried to scramble for her clothes as the door bell rang again.

Letting out a sigh she gave up and settled for throwing on a vest top and shorts before heading to the door. Pulling open the door she was shocked to see her mum stood on the doorstep.

"Mum! I... Erm... I didn't think you were back til tomorrow..!"

“I came back early. You’d think you have something to hide!” Kate raised her eyebrows at her daughter.

"Um, not at all!" Duffy giggled awkwardly, trying to hide herself behind the door without it seeming too obvious what she was doing.

“What are you doing!? You could help me with my bags!”

"Oh... Yeh... Sure..." Duffy stammered as she moved to grab the bags and turn around as fast as she could.

Kate was looking at her, trying to figure out what was different... “Where’s my lovely grandson?”

"He's..." Duffy's words were cut off as Charlie appeared at the top of the stairs, clad in just his boxers, holding Peter who was giggling and wriggling.

Kate turned from Duffy to Charlie and back again. “Would you care to tell me what is going on?”

"He... Erm... Charlie needed a place to crash last night. He's... Um... He's having work done at his place..." Duffy babbled in a panic, wrapping her arms around herself in an attempt to hide her swollen belly.

“Building work? At this time of year? Do you think I’m an idiot Lisa?” Kate responded.

Charlie had decided it best he take Peter and get some clothes on before venturing downstairs!

"I... Erm... I should probably get dressed... Then we can have a cuppa..."

Just as Duffy started to walk away, Kate noticed her tummy. “Lisa Duffin, you turn back round now.”

Duffy sighed and turned around.

“Your tummy!” Kate was genuinely shocked. “Please in God’s name, tell me you’re not pregnant again...”

"I... Er..." Duffy stuttered.

Charlie decided it was the perfect moment to enter the conversation. He wrapped his arms around Duffy’s shoulders, “We're having a baby, Kate.”

Duffy pulled away awkwardly. "I... Er... I need to get dressed!" She turned and dashed up the stairs.

Charlie was left downstairs with Kate. Unsure what to say and still holding Peter.

"I thought I could trust you around my daughter!"

“Oh you can Mrs Duffin, I care for your daughter greatly.”

"Clearly not enough to be a bit more careful." Kate retorted.

“I will support her and the baby and Peter.”

"I suppose that's a step up from the last idiot she got pregnant by."

Charlie was lost for words. He was wondering where Duffy had got to.

Kate reached out to take Peter from Charlie. "I think you should probably be leaving now."

“Can I just go and see her?” Charlie asked, passing Peter over to Kate.

"Two minutes."

“Thanks.” Charlie raced up the stairs and found Duffy in her bedroom.

"Let me guess, she's thrown you out?" Duffy sighed from where she sat in the middle of the bed.

She looked tiny, sitting in the middle of the bed, her legs pulled up to her chest. Charlie nodded. “But I’ll be back!” He tried to remain positive. She looked so sad.

"The appointment is at 1.30pm. Might be easier to just meet you there. She'll just get worse if you come back here." Duffy sighed.

Charlie sat down next to Duffy and reached for her hand. He intertwined his fingers with hers. “I just need to show her she can trust me. I’ll leave now, but I hope you know I’m not going anywhere. I’ll see you just before 1:30.”

"I'll sit her down and explain the situation." Duffy replied softly as she stared at their intertwined hands.

“Okay.” Charlie stood up to leave, their fingers still connected until the last minute. He couldn’t get over how vulnerable she looked. “It’ll be okay.” He reassured her, bending down to kiss her tenderly.

She wanted to pull away but she found herself in need of his comfort.

“I’ve got to go...” He tried to pull away.

"I know... I'll see you later." She attempted a smile to reassure him.

“I l... I’ll see you later,” Charlie had almost whispered the words I love you, but settled for the see you later at last minute. It almost physically hurt leaving her. Something seemed to be shifting between them, was she finally letting him in?

A few minutes after Charlie had left Duffy trudged back downstairs to face her mum.

Kate had put Peter in his high chair and was busy washing up the remnants of the previous night. She heard Duffy enter the kitchen but refused to turn around.

"Look at you messy pup!" Duffy chuckled at her son who seemed to be wearing most of his breakfast!

Peter smiled at his mother, reaching to touch her with his grubby fingers. Kate continued to ignore her.

Duffy scooped some of the cereal onto the spoon Peter had discarded in favour of his hands. "Mummy help you?"

Peter let his mother feed him the remainder of the cereal, babbling softly. Kate finished the washing up and turned around. “I can’t believe you’ve been so stupid Lisa.”

"I can explain..." Duffy began.

“I’m listening,” Her mother replied, crossing her arms and leaning back against the sink.

"Me and Charlie... We're just friends..."

“Friends don’t need to have children together.”

"We got talking and it just kind of happened. It seemed like the perfect solution. Charlie would get to be a dad and Peter wouldn't be stuck as an only child."

Kate was exasperated and started ranting at Duffy. “What kind of fantasy land do you live in Lisa? Do you honestly expect Charlie to be interested in being a father when he’s down the pub with young, attractive girls throwing themselves at him? He’s a handsome chap, he’ll soon get bored with nights looking after two children. You’re deluded Lisa, you’ve agreed to be surrogate for someone who isn’t even interested in you or a baby. How stupid can you be? You’re really gone and done it this time, haven’t you - you’ll be a single parent to two babies.” Her voice was getting more and more irate as she went on.

"He's a good man..!" Duffy argued.

“We’ll see about that won’t we!?” Kate sneered.

"We both knew what we were getting into from the start mum. We are friends, best friends, and we will raise this baby between us."

“You make it sounds so simple! Let’s see if he still wants to be best friends when reality hits!”

"What do you mean by that?" Duffy ran one hand through her hair whilst attempting to clean Peter up with a wipe in the other.

“We’ll see if he’s here when the baby is screaming, when you’re tired and trying to juggle two under two shall we? Let’s hope he’s not shagging some other girl when it’s late and you’re struggling. I hope your ‘best friendship’ stands up to this test.” Kate snapped viciously.

"You haven't seen how great he is with Peter. He'll be a wonderful dad."

“Because he only sees him for five minutes, anyone is wonderful with him for that amount of time. You’re in denial if you think that makes him a wonderful father.”

"Its not just that. He's already started buying things for the baby and is coming along to the scan later." Duffy retorted, folding her arms across her chest.

“Good luck to you, I have nothing else to say on the matter.” Kate abruptly ended the conversation and walked out of the room.

Duffy picked up Peter from his highchair and followed her mum, balancing the tot on her hip.

Kate was back to ignoring Duffy, she was struggling to carry her cases up the stairs.

"Look mum... Oh for goodness sake, let me do that! You take Peter."

“It’s fine!” Kate was her mother after all and had her daughter’s stubbornness!

"You're going to hurt your back again mum." Duffy sighed.

“Well you shouldn’t be lifting in your condition either should you?” Kate said pointedly.

"Oh for goodness sakes, not you as well!" Duffy rolled her eyes and huffed.

Kate ignored her and hauled the cases up the stairs. Duffy looked on incredulously.

"Fine! Be that way!" Duffy called up the stairs after her mum before taking Peter through to the lounge to play on the rug.

It took most of the morning but Duffy finally convinced her mum to watch Peter whilst she attended her scan. Her mother was still barely speaking to her so by the time she arrived at the hospital she was stressed and anxious.

Charlie was waiting outside the building for her, he noticed she looked stressed as she walked from her car.

"Don't ask." She sighed as she reached him, running a hand through her hair.

“Would you like a hug?” Charlie offered, he always seemed to know what she needed.

She smiled sadly and nodded.

“Come here you,” He enveloped her in his strong arms and just held her.

After a few moments she pulled back. "Apparently I'm a deluded idiot." She sighed.

“Well we both know that’s not true. Was it awful?”

"I had to beg her to look after Peter this afternoon and she says I can whistle if I think she's gunna look after both of them once the baby's here."

“That good hey?” He looked at her, she looked so tired and drawn. “We’ll prove her wrong.”

Duffy sighed. "Maybe she's right..."

“Look at me kid,” He pulled her chin up. “I’m not going anywhere, we’re in this together.”

"So you're not going to get bored of being a dad when a pretty girl takes your fancy?"

“There’s only one pretty girl I’ve got my eye on,” He winked at her.

"Oh ha ha!" She rolled her eyes but couldn't help giggling. "Come on, before we're late." 

“Hey I’m serious!” He pretended to rugby tackle her into a hug, before she could move away. They both laughed. “Come on then, let’s go see this little one!” He said, walking with his arm around her shoulders.

"Are you determined to set the rumour mill on fire?"

“Yes!” He said laughing.

"You are terrible, you know that?"

He nodded and grinned at her. 

They arrived at the reception of the clinic, and Duffy went to check in. Charlie meanwhile sat, looking a little nervous, waiting for her to return.

Charlie was starting to think she'd gotten lost when she finally rejoined him.

"Sorry, they had to wait for my blood pressure to come back down." She grumbled.

He turned to her, with concern in his eyes and desperately tried not to worry.

"Not a massive shock after I spent the morning arguing with my mother."

That made sense, he thought and hoped she was right. “What else did you have to do? Is the scan in a separate room?”

"Yeh, they'll call us through shortly. I hope it's soon coz I'm bursting for the toilet!"

“Uncomfortable?” He grimaced in sympathy.

She nodded. "Next time will be worse."

They waited for what seemed like ages, Duffy shifted uncomfortably in the chair next to him and Charlie trying hard not to hold her hand. Finally they called her name.

"I bet the whole hospital knows we're here by now." She muttered as she strode over to the scanning room.

“Probably! Am I that bad to be seen with?” He joked, following her into the room.

She made a big show of pondering his question as she attempted to make herself comfortable on the bed.

Charlie looked at her, expecting a reply. He sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Hmm... I think I've been seen out with worse..!"

“Hey!” He took mock offence. The sonographer soon interrupted their banter.

She explained the procedure and then waited for Duffy to tuck some tissue into her slightly lowered leggings and lift her top up out the way. Duffy gasped slightly even though she knew that the gel would be cold.

“Made you jump!” Charlie was leaning close to her, watching her every move.

"Its cold!" She pouted at him.

Charlie resisted saying anything about warming her up and instead, placed his hands right next to hers, leaning into her. He didn’t know if she would want him to hold her hand, but he wanted to be close.

It took a few moments but then the screen crackled into life.

Charlie and Duffy held their breath, they were used to working a scanner in the ED, but it was very different when it was their own child on the screen.

Duffy smiled as the screen settled, her trained eye quickly assessing the image.

Charlie nervously linked his fingers with hers.

Duffy giggled as the baby moved its arm. "I think he or she is trying to wave hello."

Charlie was choked up, he hadn’t expected the rush of emotion he experienced seeing their child on the screen. He couldn’t speak, just waved back with his free hand.

"You realise the baby can't see you right?" She giggled softly.

“Is everything okay? Are they okay?” He covered his mouth with his hand, tears springing - the emotion palpable.

The sonographer had been busy studying the scan and nodded. "All is as it should be for twelve weeks. All limbs are growing well, head is a good size and developing on track, placenta is working well and the baby has a good strong heartbeat."

Charlie let out a large sigh of relief. “That’s good Duffy, that’s good!”

"I told you that you didn't need to worry." She smiled.

“I know,” He squeezed her hand and brushed his thumb over her knuckles.

She didn't let go of his hand as the sonographer finished making her notes.

Charlie remained silent for some time, just taking it all in.

She finally let go when it was time to clean up and redress.

Charlie continued to stare at her as she got herself sorted. Thanking the sonographer, they exited the room together.

"You ok?" She asked when he didn't speak.

“It was just so lovely to see them on the screen,” He grinned.

"Does it make it more real for you?"

“Absolutely, that was our baby Duffy, we made it!”

Duffy smiled at the child-like expression on Charlie's face. Maybe, just maybe, her mum would turn out to be wrong...

Charlie almost read her mind. “I’ll prove her wrong you know, your mum I mean.”

"She thinks I've brought disgrace on the family again." Duffy sighed.

“Give it time, we’ll show her.” He squeezed her hand.

"Two children in quick succession, two different fathers, no husband..." Duffy sighed. "She doesn't seem to understand that I don't want a husband, or a boyfriend for that matter. It just ends in tears. I'm just pleased that you understand that. That I just want a friend."

Charlie felt like he’d been punched, he felt that things had changed in the last twenty four hours, she’d almost needed his support, she’d let him in... Obviously not! Perhaps if he continued to go along with her friendship idea, she’d change her mind. His expression changed, he looked hurt but changed it quickly into a weak smile and a nod.

"You really are the best friend a girl could wish for." She added, giving him a dazzling smile.

Charlie smiled back, she was beautiful. “Duffy can I ask you something?”

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

“If you ever decided that you maybe did want to try having a boyfriend again... Can I be top of your list?”

"Seeing as how it's pretty unlikely that Mel Gibson is going to appear any time soon to sweep me off my feet... I'll think about it!" She giggled.

“Good!” Charlie teased. “Because us being ‘just friends’ would suggest I would go out and shag other people... And I don’t think either of us want that...”

"I'm not here to tell you what to do with your life Charlie." Duffy shrugged.

“So you’d be okay if I was with someone else? You could stand by and watch me get all cosy with someone, having amazing sex, treat them to dinners, holidays, gifts and you’d be okay with that?” Charlie was pushing it now.

"Like I said, we are best friends but nothing more. The baby doesn't change that. So if that's what you want then go do it, see if I care." Despite her best efforts not to, her final words come out sounding rather petulant.

Charlie lifted his hands up exasperated, it was like one step forward, two steps back.

"We both know you're incapable of making romantic relationships last. That was the whole point of us having this baby. I just wish you'd stop trying to complicate matters."

He felt like he’d been slapped. “Thanks for the vote of confidence. I don’t think I’m the issue here.” He almost mumbled the last bit.

"Don't start blaming me! You knew what you were signing up for. I've never tried to trick you into anything." She sighed. "Look, if it's sex you're after then I'm OK with that continuing. I'm sure you know you're very good in that department so I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy myself when we have sex."

Charlie was resigned to the fact she was completely unpersuadable. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to sleep with her, it had always meant more than a quick shag to him. “Okay.” Was all he could manage.

"Oh don't look at me like that!"

“Like what?”

"Like you're a puppy and I've just kicked you."

He shrugged. “I’m going to go now, I’ll see you soon.”

"Fine. I need to go get Peter off my mum anyway."

They parted ways uncomfortably.


	6. Chapter 6

Word had quickly gotten out around the department about Duffy's pregnancy, especially after Jimmy had made a loud and ill-thought-out comment in the middle of reception about how Christmas overindulgence was one thing but usually you were supposed to get thinner as January progressed not fatter. Unluckily for him Duffy had overheard his remark and ran off in tears.

Even though it was now almost the end of February relations between Duffy and Charlie had not improved, if anything they seemed to be worsening.

Duffy was in the office, supposedly going through patient files but they lay abandoned on the desk as she sat back in the chair, her hand resting on her now five month pregnant bump and contemplating how she'd managed to make such a holy mess of everything. Especially as it meant she had simply proved her mother's doom-laden predictions correct.

Charlie saw Duffy at work but things were strained and they hadn’t slept together for some time. He hadn’t been with anyone else either for that matter, there was only one person he fancied and that was Duffy but she just didn’t want to know. 

Walking into the office, Charlie mumbled a greeting to her, “Hi...”

Duffy jumped at his voice and immediately sat up straighter, grabbing a file from the desk. "Oh! Hi."

“You okay?” He asked.

"I'm fine. You?"

“Fine.” He echoed, rubbing the back of his neck, how did they get to this point?

"Do you need me out in the department?"

“No, you’re alright, I’m going back in a minute.”

"Oh, OK. Um, I think I'll stretch my legs anyway." She replied, pushing herself up from the chair.

Charlie watched as she got up slowly, her bump was getting bigger by the day, she looked incredible.

She softened slightly as she caught his eye. "Did you hear there's a sweepstake going?"

“No, what’s it for?” He softened too.

She rested her hand on her bump. "Boy or girl."

Charlie smiled, “What do you think?”

"My gut instinct says girl. How about you?"

Charlie shrugged, “Girl too?”

"Not too much longer til we find out if we're right or not."

“It’s going fast hey!” Charlie was struggling to maintain the conversation.

"Yeh it is." Duffy could also feel the awkward tension between them.

Charlie so wanted to go and wrap his arms around her but just looked up and tried to smile. 

Their tension was broken by the arrival of Megan. “Charlie we need you in crash - road accident.”

"I guess that's me holding the fort out here then." Duffy sighed with frustration.

“Thanks,” Charlie rubbed her arm and for a brief moment the tension was gone.

As the shift wore on it became apparent that the earlier accident wasn't as straight forward as it had first seemed.

The team became aware that the man who came in after the accident, was in fact schizophrenic and had murdered his wife's friend.

The situation quickly deteriorated as the man took Megan hostage in crash.

Charlie was with Megan, the situation becoming more and more heated.

Duffy was surprised when she came back from her break to find crash cordened off, the department crawling with police and Jimmy stood wearing his own clothes rather than the uniform he'd had on when she left. "What's going on?" She asked him.

“Charlie’s taken my clothes, he’s gone in to help Megan - she’s been taken hostage.” Jimmy explained.

"What?!!" Duffy gasped.

“You alright Duffy? You’ve gone very pale.” Jimmy became a little worried for the pregnant woman.

"I'm... I'm..." She swallowed. "...fine."

“I’m sure they’ll be ok, police are here now.”

Duffy nodded numbly. "Why did no-one come get me..?" She mumbled after a few moments.

“I think it all happened so fast. Got two of the best in there...” His voice petered out.

"Is... Is the patient armed?" She asked, fearing the answer.

Jimmy nodded in confirmation.

Duffy took a steadying breath.

Inside crash, things had taken a dramatic turn. The man could hear the police outside and his wife shouting. He raised the gun.

"Charlie!" Megan yelled as he pushed her out of the firing line just as the man pulled the trigger.

Charlie fell slowly backwards, the bullet had pierced his chest. “Shit!” He said as his eyes widened at the reality of what had just happened. Megan rushed to his side.

The sound of the gunshot echoed through the department. Duffy immediately lurched forward towards crash.

Jimmy held her back “No way are you going in there!”

The police rushed through to disarm and arrest the man.

"I'm the most experienced nurse in this department outside of that room!" Duffy asserted as she struggled against his hold.

“It’s not a good idea,” Jimmy was having to work hard to hold her back.

A yell went up that a doctor was needed. Taking advantage of Jimmy's momentary distraction Duffy slipped from his grasp and followed Julian towards crash.

Charlie was on the floor, groaning in pain. Megan crouched next to him, holding his hand. “Now listen to me Charlie boy, you’re going to get through this.”

"Charlie!" Duffy gasped.

Charlie was unable to move but heard Duffy’s voice. “She shouldn’t be in here,” He whispered to Megan.

"Charlie you need to stay still and quiet." Julian told him as he examined the wound.

Charlie’s eyes looked around the room, he was searching for Duffy.

Duffy slowly moved towards him, letting out another gasp as she saw the extent of his injuries.

Finally Charlie could see her, his eyes glistened. “Hey!” He mouthed at her. He looked pale and terrified.

"What did you think you were doing?" Despite her words Duffy didn't sound angry.

“Try...ing... to...help...” Charlie struggled to speak, gasping for air and looking so frightened and childlike.

Duffy shifted to take hold of his head, stroking his hair.

The sensation of her fingertips running through his hair calmed him. He looked up at her and tried to convey everything he felt for her.

"You're going to be OK. You have to be OK." She whispered.

A single tear rolled down his cheek. “D...uf...fy, I...” He desperately tried to speak. Julian stopped him and placed an oxygen mask on his face. Charlie looked more and more agitated and pained, his eyes moving this way and that.

"We need to move him up onto the trolley. Duffy can you alert the surgeons?"

Charlie didn’t want her to leave, he looked desperately at her.

Duffy shifted her grip to prepare to help lift Charlie onto the trolley, receiving a stern look from Megan.

Just as they were moving him, Charlie began to lose consciousness, his eyes closing.

Duffy tried to smother the groan of pain she felt in her back as she stood up with the others.

Julian shouted orders and everyone was on hand to help to fight for Charlie’s life. Megan turned to Duffy, “You should go love.”

"No... I..." Duffy mumbled, stumbling slightly, her head was spinning.

“Look pet, I think you need to sit down,” Megan placed her hands on Duffy‘s shoulders, attempting to stabilise her.

"Need... To... Stay..." Duffy stammered.

“You won’t be any good to him like this, come on let’s get some air,” Megan attempted to guide the young nurse out of crash.

"Megan get her out now! She's no use to anyone in that state!" Julian ordered, getting frustrated with the situation.

“Come on darling, he’ll be okay,” Megan was still struggling to get her to move.

Tears were streaming down Duffy's cheeks and her knees suddenly gave out as the monitors began to beep alarmingly.

With some help from Jimmy, Megan managed to get Duffy to the office, away from prying eyes and fixed her a cup of tea with four spoonfuls of sugar.

Jimmy decided it best to leave the two women to it. He'd made the mistake of interrupting them in the past and didn't wish to repeat it.

Duffy pulled a face as she took a sip of the tea.

“Drink it up, it’ll do you good.” Megan sat down in Charlie’s chair and rubbed her eyes. She had to hold herself together for Duffy’s sake but it had been quite the morning!

"More sugar, just what I need..!" Duffy harrumphed under her breath.

Megan sat in silence and observed Duffy, she was a tricky one to work out.

Eventually Duffy finished the tea and placed the mug down on the desk. "He's going to die isn't he?" She whispered, her voice breaking.

“I hope not love, I really hope not.” Megan couldn’t be sure, her medical knowledge suggested he was in a bad way but she couldn’t bear the thought of him not making it.

"My mum will say we brought this on ourselves when she hears." Duffy sighed.

“That’s not true and you know it!”

"I've been so horrid to him..." Duffy admitted shamefully.

“What do you mean?” Megan asked.

"He wanted more."

“And you didn’t?”

"I thought I didn't. I thought this was the best way. We both got what we wanted without the risk of getting hurt emotionally."

Megan stood up and placed her hand on Duffy’s shoulder, “He loves you you know, he wants to do you and the baby proud. He hasn’t been with anyone else this whole time...”

"I've messed up haven't I?"

“Only you can decide that one.

"I can't do this on my own." Fresh tears ran down Duffy's cheeks. She rubbed her bump as the baby started to kick.

“You’re not on your own, I’m right here and I know that Charlie will fight his backside off in there so he can be there for you too. You just have to let him in love, do you think you can do that?”

"I can try..."

“That’s all you have to do love.” Megan squeezed Duffy's shoulders. “Shall I go and see how they’re getting on?”

"I want to go with you."

“Maybe you should just wait here, I’ll come straight back?”

"Megan..." Duffy sighed.

Megan started to leave the room, she needed to find out how Charlie was, as much as she found his life choices somewhat questionnable, she loved him to bits. He was like a brother to her.

Deep down Duffy knew it was pointless arguing with Megan.

Megan shivered as she walked back into crash, the events of the day catching up with her. “How is he doing?”

"He's about to go up to surgery. The bullet missed his heart but its nicked a major artery." Julian explained.

“His chances?” Megan cut straight to the point.

"Put it this way, I'll be joining you in prayer today." Julian sighed.

Megan nodded and thanked Julian.

By the time Megan returned to the office Duffy was pacing the small space like a caged animal, one hand pressed against her lower back, the other fiddling with a strand of hair that had fallen from her braid.

Megan walked in, noticing Duffy was clearly agitated and in discomfort. There was no point holding back, Duffy would want to know. “They’re taking him to theatre, the bullet missed his heart but caught an artery.”

Duffy nodded mutely.

Megan hugged her, but noticed Duffy’s hand was still on her back. “Your back hurting?”

"I'll be fine."

“When will you learn that you don’t have to be fine all the time?” Megan said softly. 

Hours passed and Duffy sat outside the theatre waiting for Charlie.

Various other staff had come to check on her but she wasn't in the mood for chatting.

Finally she saw the surgeons wheeling Charlie down the corridor into the recovery suite.

Duffy turned to follow but spotted Megan stood in the doorway.

Megan looked at Duffy and smiled.

Duffy held her arms out towards Megan.

Megan held her, she’d been there the whole time.

"I could have lost both of you today." Duffy sobbed.

Megan squeezed her tight in her arms. “Now look here, I’m not going anywhere young lady and that Charlie, he’s a fighter - just you see!” She kissed the top of Duffy’s head and hoped she believed what she said.

"When Jimmy told me what was going on, it was like the wind had been knocked out of me."

“I’m not surprised, I imagine it was a big shock. I did everything I could, but you know Charlie - always the hero!”

"Only he would think he could dodge a speeding bullet."

Megan laughed, her arms still around Duffy. “Shall we go see him, or did you want to go alone?”

"Can you come with me?" Duffy's eyes were full of terror.

“Sure can, let’s go see.” Megan held Duffy’s hand as they entered the room.

Duffy was nervous as she entered the room and slowly approached the bed where Charlie lay sleeping.

Despite being medics, it was still a shock to see one of their own surrounded by so many wires and machines. He was breathing, topless apart from a large dressing.

Duffy slowly reached out and brushed her fingers against his hand. "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

Charlie was still very out of it but could sense her presence, he moved his hand slightly, trying to touch hers. 

“Oh Charlie, what are we going to do with you!? Gave us all quite the scare! You’ll be pleased to know he’s been locked up.” Megan was talking incessantly trying to fill the silence.

Duffy began to cry again, silent tears that slowly trickled and then splashed onto Charlie's hand.

Charlie could hear Duffy’s soft sniffles, it was a bit of a battle to open his eyes, but he’d do it for her.

His eyes opened slightly but they were cloudy and unfocused. Duffy brushed her thumb across his cheek. "Its ok, everything is OK. Don't fight the sedation, you need to rest and get better."

He tried to turn his face towards her thumb, but he couldn’t coordinate himself. “I...” He tried to speak but ended up coughing. A tear rolled down his cheek, he was just so thankful that she was next to him.

"Don't try to talk, you'll choke. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Duffy reassured him softly.

He glanced at her desperately, before the sedation took its effect again. 

After an hour or so, Megan announced she would be leaving. “You should come with me, get some rest Duffy.”

"I promised him that I'd stay..."

“You can come back first thing, he’ll be awake then?”

Duffy was torn. She didn't want to leave Charlie's side but at the same time she knew that Peter would be waiting for her at home.

Megan could tell she didn’t know what to do. “He’ll understand love, but do what you need to do.”

Duffy sighed. The nurse in her knew that Megan was right, he was unlikely to regain full consciousness until the morning at the earliest.

Megan waited to see what her decision was, it was heartbreaking to see her so torn.

Letting out another sigh Duffy squeezed Charlie's hand and slowly pushed herself to her feet. "He'd want me to go home to Peter."

“I think you’re right,” Megan smiled at her. “I’ll wait for you outside.”

Duffy nodded and lent down to place a soft kiss on Charlie's forehead. "Sleep well, we have a lot to talk about."

Charlie moved a little in response to her touch, he knew she was there and he desperately wanted to speak to her but the painkillers and sedation were too strong.

She squeezed his hand one last time before heading out the room to join Megan.


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie woke the next morning in a lot of pain, he was now awake from his sedation and the reality of what had happened was sinking in. He wondered if he had dreamt the visit from Duffy and Megan, he felt very alone.

Duffy had intended to be back to see him first thing but her mum had chosen that day to be awkward so she'd been left trying to find someone to watch Peter. She'd finally resorted to leaving him in the department with Megan. Not the ideal solution but it was the only option.

Charlie had been resigned himself to the fact that no one would be visiting.

Peter seemed to know that his mum was struggling so was especially clingy. She finally managed to settle him to sleep in his buggy in the office so she could head upstairs.

Arriving in Charlie's room she was surprised to see him propped up slightly, though he appeared to be asleep.

Charlie sensed someone come into the room but assumed it was a nurse checking his obs so didn't bother to open his eyes, simply going back to sleep instead.

Not wanting to disturb him she quietly moved over to the chair beside the bed and sat down. She ran her hand through her hair, it had already been quite a day and it was only 11.45am!

When Charlie came to, Duffy was resting her head on his bed. He moved his fingers through her red hair.

Duffy jumped at the contact. She hadn't meant to fall asleep!

“Didn’t mean to scare you,” Charlie whispered, his voice sore from being tubed.

"You're awake?" She gasped.

“Hi,” He whispered, trying to reach for her, but grimacing in pain and twisting the wire of his cannula.

"Hey, take it steady! You had major surgery yesterday!" She scolded him gently.

“Hold my hand,” He said weakly.

She took hold of his hand and gave it a slight squeeze. "Do you remember what happened?"

“I was trying to help Megan, I didn’t mean for this, I’m sorry.”

"Even you can't outrun a speeding bullet Charlie."

Charlie looked down, feeling a little embarrassed. He’d only been trying to help his friend but he knew it must have frightened her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay with you last night."

“Peter?” He guessed.

Duffy nodded. "He's downstairs. Mum's in a mood with me again. Told me that I've made my bed so I can damn well lie in it now." She sighed.

“You okay?” He rubbed his thumb over her hand.

"I'm fine. I don't really have the choice to be anything else."

“Hey, Duffy...” He could tell she was putting a front on.

"I'll cope. I'll have to." She shrugged.

“I’m here for you,” He whispered.

"You need to look after yourself first."

“Let me look after you too, please.”

"I'm not the one who's just been shot..."

“You know what I thought just after it happened?”

"Boy aren't I stupid for getting shot?" She smirked darkly.

Charlie frowned at her. “No, I thought of you and our baby... And I thought that maybe I wouldn’t get to see either of you again. It frightened me.”

"You frightened me too." She admitted.

“Because Duffy, life without you in it, would be no life at all.” He whispered and tried again to reach over to her.

She moved slightly closer. "You're going to hurt yourself if you keep doing that!"

“I just want to be close to you. When are you going to let me in Duf? I’m trying my best here!”

"So am I!" Duffy huffed.

Charlie sat in silence, watching her intently.

"Do you realise how unnerving it is when you stare like that?" She asked softly.

“Sorry” Charlie closed his eyes, exhaling softly. He was too tired for this.

Duffy sighed. This wasn't how she'd intended for this visit to go.

“You should go, be with Peter.”

"You're throwing me out?"

“Never Duffy, but I don’t think you want to be here at the moment.”

"Mind reader now are you?" She sulked.

“What’s up?” He asked kindly, changing tacts.

"I came here today to apologise but you are just infuriating." She grumbled, folding her arms across the top of her bump.

“Must be the drugs,” He joked, trying to lighten the mood. “What were you going to say before I was infuriating?”

"You've always been infuriating!" She teased.

“I have?” He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!" She giggled.

“You could say I drive you wild!” He winked.

"Keep telling yourself that..!"

“I will,” He grinned. “What were you going to apologise for anyway?”

"Trust you not to miss that bit..!"

“Duffy...”

"Fine!" She rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry that I've been so difficult recently."

“Difficult?”

"Pushing you away, not letting you help."

“Come here you...”

She shuffled as close as she could but the railing of his bed and her swollen belly made things a bit tricky.

“Argh this damn rail...” He tried to shuffle closer but grimaced.

"Its so you don't fall off..." Duffy pushed herself up to standing.

“At least if I fall out then I can reach you... You know you can push me away Duffy and shut me out as much as you like, but I’m not going anywhere. Even when I’m stuck in this bloody bed.”

"I'm not picking you up off the floor again." She shot back, not realising that she'd incriminated herself.

“You picked me up??” Hoping he’d heard her wrong.

"Not by myself..!" She stammered.

“You shouldn’t be lifting... And certainly not such a heavy lump as me!”

"Its ok, I was lifting your head." She smirked. 

Charlie frowned at her.

Duffy sighed fidgeting slightly.

“Talk to me,” He placed his hand on hers.

"What do you want from me? From us?"

Charlie blew out a breath. “I think you know Duffy... I want to be with you, I want to support you, care for you, Peter and bump, I want you to trust me, I want to make you happy...” His voice trailed off.

She looked down at their hands. "I swore to myself that I wouldn't let myself fall in love again..." She whispered.

“Do you feel it though? Do you feel what I feel?”

"I don't want to get hurt again." Her eyes filled with tears.

“I know, I know it’s scary, but I’m not the same as the others, this doesn’t feel the same, it’s different, it’s special. I promise I won’t hurt you. Do you believe me?” He just about managed to reach her hip.

"I want to..."

“What’s stopping you?”

"Fear." She sighed.

“Don’t be scared, it’s me. Why don’t we take things slow?”

"Take things slow?" She echoed, her eyebrow raised as she rubbed her bump.

“Try to make a go of this properly, at your pace?” He moved his hand to her bump.

She chuckled as he was immediately rewarded by a kick.

“What do you say kid?” He looked up at Duffy.

"Which of us are you talking to?"

“Both of you, but mainly you...”

"When I told you about the sweepstake yesterday I didn't tell you the whole story..."

“Oh yeah...?”

"They're all trying to work out who the father of my baby is. You'll be pleased to know that you're ranking pretty high..."

Charlie grinned, “Good to hear it! I haven’t slept with anyone else in time we’ve been...” His voice tailed off.

She nodded. "Megan told me."

“I only want you Duffy. I’ll do anything to prove it to you...”

"Was this always your plan?"

“What? Getting shot? No, I don’t think I’d have chosen that!” He laughed.

"No." She rolled her eyes. "I meant was it always your plan to try and convince me to be your girlfriend?"

“It just happened, these feelings, I wouldn’t manipulate you...”

She smiled softly as she moved her hand to cover his.

“Think we can give it a go?”

"I can try..."

“That’s all I’m asking... Duffy? Give us a kiss?” He winked.

"You are incorrigible Charlie Fairhead!" She giggled.

“It’s only because I can’t move right now and I want to be close to you...” And he really meant it. She leant down and he kissed her tenderly, conveying everything he felt.

The romance of the moment was shattered by the sound of familar cries echoing down the corridor. A young nurse appeared at the door. "Nurse Roach is here with your baby. He's, um, very unsettled."

"I'm sorry..." Duffy told Charlie.

“It’s okay,” He smiled reassuringly.

When Duffy returned to the room several minutes later Peter was in her arms, his head laid on her shoulder and his thumb in his mouth. "He's not supposed to be in here but I pulled in a couple of favours." She smiled softly.

“It's good to see him! Hey little man, were you being noisy?”

Peter lifted his head slightly to look at Charlie before snuggling closer into Duffy. "Mama!" He asserted.

Charlie grinned, he loved seeing Duffy with Peter, she was a great mum.

"He's going through a bit of a possessive phase, I think he's realising things are going to change soon."

“He’s still going to be a very important little boy!”

"I'm not sure he'd completely sold on the idea of being a big brother." She chuckled.

Charlie laughed, “He’ll get used to it, he’ll make an excellent big brother.”

"I'm hoping that he'll quickly not be able to recall a time when it was just him."

“You will, won’t you clever boy?” Charlie smiled at the tot.

Duffy moved to try and sit down, Peter was now a year old and getting heavy to hold for long periods of time, especially when coupled with her advancing pregnancy. He quickly started to complain again at the awkward position his mother had to hold him in.

“Argh I wish I could take him for you, when can I get out of here?”

"It'll be a while yet." Duffy replied, attempting to move Peter to the other side. "Its not nice to kick Peter!" She gasped, rubbing her stomach.

Charlie looked concerned, “Are you okay? Do you want to put him on the bed with me?”

"I'm fine. No, he moves too quickly, we'd risk him toppling off the bed."

“I understand if you need to go, he probably needs to let off some steam and you, you probably need a rest, thanks to me...”

"He'll hopefully settle down in a few minutes. He gets into these moods and then he and the baby just kick the crap out of each other."

“Sounds so much fun for you,” Charlie said sarcastically and bent his head sympathising with her. “I wish I could help, I could run you a bath, give you a massage, anything, just something to help.”

"Oh it's just the best!" She replied with equal sarcasm. She turned her head to address Peter. "Are you listening? You need to start being nicer to mama."

Peter looked up at his mother and babbled away. Charlie smiled at their interaction.

After a few moments Duffy spoke again. "The way she's acting you'd think nothing out of the ordinary happened to Megan yesterday."

“I guess trauma affects everyone in different ways, you know what she’s like..” Charlie rationalised.

"She sticks her head in the sand and just carries on til she can't anymore. A bit like someone else I know!"

“Me? Oh no I’m the wuss that ends up tied to a bed being waited on hand and foot.” He winked.

"Living the dream aren't you?" She giggled.

“Oh no, in my dream, it would be you looking after me and I’d be at home,” He laughed.

"Oh you'd really love that wouldn't you? Me at your beck and call 24/7."

Charlie laughed, “I’d rather it be the other way round in all honesty!”

"You angling for a way out of that grotty little flat of yours?" She teased.

“Nope, I’m angling a way of being with you...”

"You're really determined aren't you?"

“Sorry...”

"Don't be." She smiled.

They were interrupted by one of the machines beeping incessantly. Charlie looked around, trying to figure out what it was. He had that look of fear again.

Duffy pushed herself up from the chair, juggling Peter onto her shoulder as she immediately slipped into professional mode. It took her only moments to realise that one of the monitoring wires had slipped loose. "Hey, it's OK, just stay still a second..." She chewed her lip attempting to figure out how to fix the wire one handed when a nurse appeared at the door having been alerted by the alarm.

Charlie was comforted by the fact Duffy managed to fix the wire and the beeping stopped. 

“Oh I see you’ve done it,” The nurse said pointedly.

"Sorry I..." Duffy replied sheepishly.

“She’s a casualty nurse too,” Charlie explained.

"Hmm..." The nurse replied looking a little put out before turning to leave.

“Oops!” Charlie giggled.

"Hopefully she won't report me to my boss... I could get in trouble for freelancing in another department without permission." Duffy giggled.

“You don’t want to be in trouble with him, nasty fellow, I’ve heard,” He giggled.

"I know! He's so mean to me!"

“I could kiss you right now...” He whispered.

"To make up for being mean to me?"

“No because you’re sexy when you giggle and when you’re cross...”

"You are terrible, you know that? You got shot in the chest yesterday and here you are trying to cop off with me!" She giggled.

“Just you wait... This enforced rest is going to drive me insane! Can I go home yet?”

"No you can't! The whole being shot thing means you have to stay in hospital for a while yet." She shook her head indulgently.

Charlie pouted, pretending to be upset.

She lent forward and squeezed his cheek. "You need to rest and I'll come back to see you later."

“Okay, I’m resting. Don’t be a stranger...” He whispered.

"I won't be." She lent forward and gave him a soft kiss. As she did Peter reached out and poked Charlie's cheek.

“And you little man, you be nice to your mummy!”

Peter giggled and grabbed his mum's top.

Charlie laughed at the little boy and kissed her again.


	8. Chapter 8

It took several weeks but eventually Charlie was well enough to go home. He and Duffy had grown much closer in that time so she had insisted that he stay at hers after he was discharged. The first week had gone OK but now they were quickly discovering that both had habits that grated on the other.

Duffy was particularly stressed that morning, she was exhausted from looking after Peter and Charlie, being pregnant and dealing with her mum, desperate for some time to herself. Charlie was feeling a lot better, he was able to move around a little more easily as each day passed but still had his stitches and dressing on. Charlie found her in the kitchen, staring out of the window, her hands wrapped around a cup of tea.

She jumped slightly as she heard him move a chair to sit down.

Charlie looked over at her, he felt guilty for all of the stress he’d put her through recently. “Duffy?” He asked.

"Do you need something?" She sighed, placing her cup on the counter.

“No, will you just come and sit here for a minute?”

She rolled her eyes but did as he asked.

“I’m sorry for making everything so difficult recently...” He reached for her hand. “What can I do to make it up to you?”

"I'm fine. I just need you to get better. That's going to take time."

Charlie was just as fed up of being incapacitated as she was. “I’ll look after Peter for a bit, give you some time?”

"Just don't let him try and climb the stairs again."

“I won’t,” Charlie sighed. He just wanted them to get on. He pushed himself up, standing behind her, he squeezed her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. “It’s going to be okay,” He tried to reassure her.

"Hmm... Let's just hope that you get signed off as fully fit before the baby arrives." She sighed.

Charlie didn’t respond, he knew that was a worry for them both. He squeezed her shoulders, his hands brushing her neck as he removed them. “I’ll leave you to it...” He whispered. He left the room, feeling utterly rubbish, he couldn’t do half of what he wanted to do and he couldn’t be the man she needed. Charlie went upstairs to find Peter in his nursery.

Peter looked up from where he was playing in his playpen as Charlie entered and gave him a big smile.

“Hey little one!” Charlie sat down next to Peter on the carpet and began playing with a monkey puppet Peter was fond of.

Peter giggled as he watched Charlie make the monkey dance across the carpet.

Charlie spent the next few hours with Peter, playing with his toys and reading him stories while the little boy sat in his lap. Eventually the little boy grew tired and snuggled into Charlie, falling asleep in his arms.

Duffy smiled as she came upstairs to find Peter asleep and Charlie half asleep next to him. She entered the nursery and sat down next to them, not an easy task at seven months pregnant.

Charlie reached for her hand and rubbed it gently. She leant into him. “You okay?” He whispered.

"Backache." She admitted reluctantly.

“Is it really sore? Want me to rub it for you?” Charlie wrapped his arm around her.

"She's getting heavy. Hmm, that would be nice but I'd hate to disturb Peter, he looks so comfy there."

“He’s out cold, I’ll put him down, I’m sure he’d understand.” Charlie put the baby in his cot and with some difficulty, helped Duffy up.

"He's really taken to you." She smiled.

“He’s such a lovely little boy.” Charlie had grown particular fond of Peter in recent weeks. He held Duffy’s hand and led her into their bedroom. “Let’s see about this back then,” He smiled at her.

Duffy let out a sigh as she sat down on the bed.

“Lie on your side love.” Charlie helped her move, then lay behind her and began massaging her lower back.

Duffy let out a moan. His hands felt so good!

He slipped his hands under her top and continued to massage her whole back. “Where does it hurt love?”

"At the bottom of my back." She mumbled.

“Here? Or here?” Charlie was trying to pinpoint the spot.

She let out a groan as he poked the second spot.

He kept massaging that spot, gently but firmly.

Her groans turned to moans.

Charlie leant forward, continuing to massage her back. He kissed her neck and whispered, “That good?”

"Mmm..."

He cheekily moved his hands down to her bum and snuggled up behind her.

"You're a naughty boy..!" She giggled.

“Sorry, focus!” He berated himself, moving his hands away.

"Did I tell you to stop?" She teased.

“Are you saying I can carry on?” He ran his hands over her bum and hips and around her bump, whilst kissing along her neck softly.

"I'm not saying no..." She giggled.

Charlie reached up under her top and ran his fingers over her breasts. “Wow! They’ve grown!” He giggled, he loved her changing shape and it had been a long time since they’d been intimate.

"Cheeky sod!" She giggled.

“No, I think they’re wonderful!” He laughed, cupping them in his hand and moving underneath to tease her nipples.

"They don't help the backache." Duffy pouted, shifting slightly to push up against his hands.

“I know, but you’re doing an amazing job of carrying our baby,” He moved his hands to explore her bump and then lower onto her thighs.

"I'll be glad when it's over as I'd forgotten how tiring it gets towards the end." She mumbled, somewhat distracted by his wandering hands.

Charlie’s hands were wandering all over, under her top, in her bra, slipping into her leggings. He’d missed this.

She let out another moan as his fingers brushed the top of her knickers.

Moving her top up, he began kissing her back, along her spine. At the same time he slipped his fingers inside her knickers and stroked her.

Months of pent up frustration meant that her body reacted quickly to his expert touch.

“You’re so turned on,” He whispered.

"Oh shit!" She gasped as his finger entered her.

Encouraged, he pressed himself closer up against her back and began kissing and nibbling her neck, his finger remained inside as his thumb circled her clit.

"Oh yes!" She urged him on.

He tried but what with the bump and his stitches, he couldn’t quite get into the position he needed. “Hang on a minute,” He laughed, climbing over her so he was lying facing her. He winced as he had pulled his stitches.

"Careful!" She fussed.

He silenced her with kisses and helped her to remove her clothes. Charlie reached back down and teased her, touching her everywhere other than where she needed him.

Her hands reached out to remove his tshirt.

He helped to lift it over his head. He felt self conscious of the massive dressing covering his chest.

Despite her nursing training and experience it upset her to see his injuries and imagine the pain they must be causing him.

Charlie tried to cover it with his hand.

She pulled his hand away. "You've been so brave."

“Not as brave as you,” He whispered, kissing her gently.

"I didn't jump in front of a gun toting maniac to save a friend's life."

He looked at her and shook his head, there was no arguing with her, instead he tried to distract her by stroking her with his fingers.

"I'm proud of you even if you did scare the bejesus out of me." She smiled.

“Sorry about that...” He kissed her. “Now where was I?” He slipped his finger inside, slowly.

"Just don't do it again... Ooh..!"

“Promise...” He whispered, kissing that soft spot near her collar bone. Charlie was very good at distracting her from the conversation.

She huffed with frustration as she couldn't reach his belt.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, hearing her huff.

"Can't reach..." She sulked, letting out a dramatic sigh. "Bored of being so fat now!" She grumbled.

“You’re not fat, you’re pregnant!” He kissed her firmly. “You don’t need to reach anything, just enjoy...” He smiled and continued to pleasure her with his fingers.

"Want to play." She pouted.

“What do you want to play?” He whispered, moving up the bed so she could reach his belt more easily.

"Have missed having fun together."

Charlie helped her, undoing his belt and removing his clothes. His erection created a tent in his boxers. “Me too, so much!”

"So I can see..!" She giggled, her eyes lighting up.

Charlie bent down and began kissing down her body, his tongue circling her nipple.

Duffy's head fell back as she moaned.

He continued to lick, suck and nibble, her breaths getting faster. “Sensitive?” He asked her, noticing how much more turned on than normal it was making her.

"So sensitive..!" She mumbled.

He continued, moving his attention to her other breast. Charlie grinned, she was practically gasping and grabbing his hair.

"Oh fuck!" She gasped, her grip suddenly tightening.

Charlie continued, was she really going to come from this alone? That had never happened before!

She was panting hard, it felt so good!

He licked her nipple, back and forth, around and around, while trailing his fingers over her body.

After one final loud moan she fell silent except for her panting breath.

Charlie looked at her, his eyebrows raised, he hadn’t been expecting that.

"Hands down the best back massage I've ever had!" She giggled, gasping breathlessly.

“I seem to have become bloody amazing at this,” He laughed. “Since when did you come from me doing that?”

"Don't question it, just go with it." She shrugged.

“I love it!” He teased, kissing her deeply.

"I ain't complaining either!" She chuckled as they parted.

Charlie’s erection had become even harder, watching her get off.

It hadn't escaped Duffy's notice. "Do you need a hand with that?" She smirked.

“Please, it’s been a little while...” He smirked back.

She wriggled to try and sit up but she was stuck somewhat turtle like on her back. "You laugh and I'll leave you with blue balls!" She threatened glaring at Charlie.

Charlie tried to hold it together, although he couldn’t help but smirk. He helped her move onto her side.

"Oh I really hate you so much right now!" She muttered, pouting.

“That’s okay, because I really love you,” He kissed her pout.

"Its alright for you, do you realise how cumbersome this is?!"

“I know,” He rubbed her bump. “Not long to go...”

"I refuse to do this ever again!" She sulked.

“Really?” He raised his eyebrow.

"Don't you even think of suggesting what I think you're about to..!"

Charlie pretended to zip up his lips.

"Good boy!" She giggled.

“How do you want to go about this?” He smirked.

"You make it sound like I'm about to climb Mount Everest!" She laughed.

He laughed out loud, reaching around to squeeze her bum. “Seems like a bit of an endeavour.”

"Yeh, I think I might pass on that til next year maybe..!" She giggled.

“Come here you,” He kissed her, his hands roaming over her naked form.

"You don't think I could climb a mountain then?" She giggled, her hands reaching out towards him.

“No, I think you could, but I’m finding it very hard to concentrate on said mountain, when you’re lying naked in front of me,” He laughed.

"If you think that's distracting..." She smirked as she slipped her hand inside his boxers.

“It’s all very distracting, how can I concentrate when..?” He stopped as she grasped him.

"Do I have your attention now?" She cackled mischievously.

Charlie just nodded, he was lost for words.

She began to slowly move her hand up and down, watching his face intently.

“Fuck, that feels so good.” Their eyes locked, his heart beating quicker, his breaths coming faster.

"You ok?" Duffy couldn't help but worry slightly.

“How could I not be? I have this gorgeous woman lying in front of me and her hands are all over my cock.” He joked.

"You'll say if you don't feel well..?" She slowed her pace slightly, keeping a close eye on him.

He wasn’t going to last very long at this rate, he stopped her hand to take a breather.

"Do you want me to stop?"

“I’m just not going to be able to hold on for long...” He explained.

"That's OK."

“But did you want me inside you?” He muttered, her pleasure was always paramount in his mind.

"Would you like that?"

“Would you? It’s been a while...”

"We might be lucky enough to have time before Peter wakes up."

“We don’t have to if it’s too uncomfortable?”

"I'm willing to try if you are but on one condition..."

“What’s that?”

"Has the doctor said you're fit enough?"

“I didn’t really ask...” He sighed.

"Charlie..!" She rolled her eyes. "Did you not think it might come up at some point?"

“What? My dick?” He laughed. “They just said light exercise was okay and to take it easy...”

"Well if you lie back and let me get on then I guess you could call it light exercise..!" She giggled.

“We can go slow?” He laughed, helping her to straddle him.

"Oh my god this is undignified!" She muttered.

“Great view from here!” He teased, lying on his back.

She let out a gasp as she finally achieved her goal and slid herself slowly down onto him.

“Alright babe?”

"Yeh..." She breathed. "You ok?"

“Yeah,” He held onto her thighs as she started moving herself up and down.

She couldn't help the moans that escaped as he ran his hands along her thighs.

“You’re so sexy when you do that,” He whispered, as she wound her hips around on his cock.

"Glad to see I haven't lost my touch."

“You just get better and better...” He winked and thrust.

She let out another moan, louder than before.

Reaching up, he caressed her full breasts, the view of her riding above him, turned him on more and more.

The electric thrill began to surge through her once more. "Oh fucking hell!" She gasped.

They moved together in unison, Charlie held her thighs as she rocked, twisted and bounced her way to orgasm.

It didn't take long before they both peaked, breathless and sweaty.

“Fuck me!” Charlie tried to catch his breath.

"I just did." She giggled.

He tickled her sides, “I know and it was bloody fantastic! Now come here girl, let’s have a cuddle.”

"Yes sir!" She mocked. She'd just managed to shuffle over when Peter began to cry.

“I’ll go,” Charlie said, pulling his boxers on.

"Thanks." She smiled.

Charlie returned with a smiley Peter and climbed back into bed with him.

"Were you just lonely sweetheart?"

“I think he wanted to know why mummy was making so much noise,” Charlie teased.

"Don't go blaming me!" She pouted.

Charlie laughed, “Who's to blame then?”

Peter looked from one adult to the other before snuggling into Charlie's shoulder. "Dada." He mumbled around his thumb.

Charlie’s eyes widened, he turned to Duffy, looking a little panicked.

"I didn't teach him that..." She stammered.

“I don’t mind, but...” Charlie wasn’t sure how Duffy would view her child calling him Dada.

"But what?" She asked as Peter repeated the word.

“Are you okay with it?”

"I am if you are. You're the one what wanted to do things 'properly' afterall..."

“I do...” Charlie kissed her softly. “Thank you.”

Peter pushed against his mum's shoulder and made a disgusted noise.

Charlie laughed. It was then that he noticed some blood seeping through his dressing. “Shit!” He whispered.

"Wait there, I'll get another dressing." Duffy told him, trying her best not to sound overly worried.

Charlie sat with Peter, tickling his chin and making him giggle. He’d hoped he hadn’t pulled all of his stitches.

Duffy reppeared a few minutes later with the required supplies. "Lucky you've got a live in nurse."

He looked at her and smiled gratefully. “Sorry to be a pain again.”

"Its ok." She slowly peeled the dressing back.

Charlie continued to play with the little boy, he winced as she removed the dressing. “What’s it looking like?” He asked, still tickling Peter.

"It doesn't look like you've done too much damage. I'll clean it and redress it."

Charlie watched her intently as she carefully tended to the wound, she was so gentle and it made his heart sing. She was the best nurse he knew and she was his nurse.

"All done." She declared as she pressed down the final edge of the dressing, kissing her fingertips and placing it on the dressing.

“Duffy?”

"Mmhmm?"

He reached for her fingers. “Do you know how special you are to me?”

"Are you going sentimental on me?" She teased gently.

He nodded. “I just want you to know, that’s all.”

"Who would've thought we'd be sat here like this a year ago?" She smiled.

He grinned, “Best year ever!”

"Even the bit where you got shot?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Errr, no that bit wasn’t great, but it made me realise some things...”

"Funny how that happens..."

“It is indeed!”

Peter started to wriggle again.

“Fancy a bath while I cook us some dinner? I can take this little man with me.”

"You sure?"

“I think it’s about time I helped you out a bit, don’t you?”

"As long as you're not over-exerting yourself."

“I could say the same to you!”

"Oh don't start!" She grumbled good-naturedly.

“I won’t,” He smiled. He pulled his clothes on and headed downstairs with Peter.

Peter giggled as he watched Charlie putting together a meal, making a mess of the kitchen as he did so.

“What are you laughing at little man? Me making a mess of the kitchen? Is mummy going to be cross?” Charlie chatted away to Peter as he worked.

"Mama! Dada!" Peter babbled.

“That’s right, clever boy!”

Peter beamed broadly at Charlie. Seeing food he held out his little hand.

“Ah you’ll be wanting this...” Charlie chopped up some banana and put it on Peter's high chair tray.

Peter giggled loudly as he picked up the banana and smoshed it into his mouth and face.

Charlie hadn’t expected to feel such love for the little boy, he loved spending time with him.

Peter banged his grubby hands on the tray.

“Alright noisy!” Charlie joked.

Peter kept banging and pointing.

“What are you trying to tell me Mister?” Charlie looked at Peter.

Peter was starting to get frustrated. He banged his hands on the tray and then pointed at his face, yelling and screetching.

Charlie picked him up out of the high chair and started jiggling him around the kitchen.

As Charlie neared the counter Peter twisted in his arms and tried to reach the rest of the banana that lay on the chopping board.

“Ahh, that’s what you want!” Charlie gave him the rest of the banana and sat him back in his chair.

Peter gave him a toothy, banana-smeared grin.

By the time Duffy had returned, Charlie had managed to tidy up a lot of the kitchen.

"Charlie... Why does Peter have banana in his hair..?" She asked with an amused grin.

Charlie laughed, “He decided he wanted to wear it?”

"You are such a monkey!" She tickled Peter under his chin.

Charlie smiled at her, “All relaxed?”

"Mmhmm." She smiled, sitting down in the chair next to Peter.

“I made you some food, might not be the best thing ever, but I tried...” He smiled back at her.

"What did you make?"

“A vegetable bake of sorts,” He laughed again.

"Ooh, sounds delicious!" She grinned as he placed the plate down in front of her.

The meal didn’t look particularly appetising but it tasted pretty good. Charlie was pleased with his efforts.

"You're getting better at vegetarian food." Duffy smiled as she finished eating.

“Does that mean I can cook again?” He asked.

"I'll let you keep trying." She giggled.

Charlie smiled, he may have almost died but he’d been given a second chance with Duffy, Peter and bump.


	9. Chapter 9

Duffy grunted and harumphed as she attempted to roll over in bed so she could get out. She could hear Peter throwing a tantrum downstairs whilst Charlie was trying to make him breakfast.

Charlie rolled his eyes hearing her footsteps on the stairs. “It’s okay, I can handle this, go back to bed!” He shouted from the kitchen.

"I'm up now, let me help." Duffy replied as she waddled into the kitchen.

“Duffy, you should be resting!! You heard what the doctor said...” Charlie was agitated.

"I am resting!" She retorted.

“Hardly!? I wish you’d trust me.”

"I do trust you but I also know what a little monkey Peter can be!" She replied, moving to pick Peter up from his highchair as he was still screaming.

“Duffy!?” Charlie turned exasperated.

"What?" She asked as Peter immediately settled in her arms.

Charlie lifted his arms into the air. “You’re being impossible.”

"I am calming down my son, how is that being impossible?" She asked as she shifted Peter onto her hip so she could reach for the kettle.

“The doctor said bed rest and no lifting in order to keep you and the baby safe but you seem to be just completely ignoring that.”

"He said no lifting anything heavy." Duffy retorted.

“I’d say Peter is fairly heavy these days.” He snapped back.

"Don't listen to him Peter!" She pulled a face at Charlie whilst covering the toddler's ears.

Charlie huffed, turning around, he tried to ignore her and continued to prepare some breakfast.

Peter started to wriggle in his mum's arms, reaching out for his highchair.

"Oh so you want to eat now do you?" She teased him.

Charlie couldn’t even raise a smile, he was so worried about her and the baby.

Placing Peter back in the highchair Duffy stooped to feed the toddler who had been behaving in a very regressive mood since his mum had been forced to start her maternity leave.

Upon watching her bend and attempt to get something off the floor, Charlie had had it. He banged the plate on the side and left the room.

"Don't worry, he'll stop sulking eventually." Duffy told Peter.

Charlie found a spot on the back step, he was struggling.

A little while later Peter came running past him, covered in breakfast and giggling as his mum attempted to chase him down with a wipe to clean his face.

"Peter!" She grumbled.

At first, Charlie didn’t attempt to move to help.

Peter was too busy looking back at the grown ups and laughing that he didn't see the stone on the grass til he fell over, letting out a scream as he hit the ground.

Duffy tried to get to him, but Charlie made it there first, scooping him into his arms.

The toddler continued to scream for a few more seconds before snuggling his face into Charlie's chest.

"Is he ok? Is he bleeding?" Duffy asked, panicked, as she struggled to get down onto the ground beside them.

Charlie was still trying to ascertain where the little boy was hurt, but it was hard for him to see with Peter snuggling into him. “There’s blood coming from somewhere, I just can’t see where, he’ll be okay...” Charlie tried to reassure her, as she tried to manoeuvre herself next to him with difficulty.

Eventually Charlie managed to prise Peter's face out of his shirt and see that the little boy had a slightly bleeding nose.

Charlie reached into his pocket and squeezed Peter’s nose with a tissue.

Peter wriggled against the tissue, waving his hands and shouting.

“Hey little man, I just need to help stop it bleeding.” Charlie tried.

Duffy attempted to help hold Peter still.

Peter was kicking and punching his arms and legs, Charlie was worried that he’d catch Duffy.

"The more you fight the longer this'll take." She warned the toddler.

Peter was getting more and more distressed. “Want me to stop?” Charlie asked Duffy.

"Has the bleeding slowed?"

Charlie shook his head.

"Give it another minute."

Peter was still fighting Charlie, he’d been kicked in the chest a few times which hurt near his scar, but it was Duffy he was mostly worried about.

Eventually after another minute or two the bleeding slowed.

Peter had finally grown tired and floppy in Charlie’s arms. He stood up, with the toddler resting over his shoulder.

"We can settle him on the sofa so we can keep an eye on him." Duffy suggested as she struggled to stand back up.

Charlie could see she was finding it difficult to get back up so he crouched back down to help.

After they both nearly toppled over twice they eventually got to their feet again.

Charlie carried Peter in and settled him on the sofa with his teddy bear and a blanket. He seemed fine now, just tired from all of the fighting. Charlie sat down on the other sofa.

Duffy let out a groan as she sat down next to Peter.

Charlie looked at her with concern.

"I'm fine!" She retorted, rolling her eyes.

Charlie didn’t respond, he just rubbed his head.

"Urgh!" Duffy grumbled, her tone laced with annoyance, a few minutes later.

“Talk to me,” He suggested.

"I peed half an hour ago, I can't need to go again already!" She harumphed as she attempted to push herself up from the sofa.

Charlie watched her mission to get up and signed to himself. He felt for her, being this pregnant certainly had its drawbacks but he wished she’d listen to the doctors about getting some more rest.

She finally made it up and glared at him before making her way out of the room, her hand pressed against her lower back.

After she’d gone, he looked to the ceiling and exhaled fiercely. He then moved to sit next to Peter, who seemed to be napping contentedly.

After half an hour had passed without her returning Charlie began to get concerned.

He decided to go and see where she’d got to.

Arriving upstairs he found her fast asleep on the bed.

Finally, he thought to himself. He went and sat next to her on the bed.

Both Duffy and Peter ended up dozing for around an hour.

In the meantime, Charlie had tidied and done some laundry.

By the time Duffy returned downstairs Charlie and Peter were cuddled up on the sofa watching cartoons.

Charlie looked up as she entered the room, he smiled at her, moved himself and Peter up and patted the space next to him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." She grimaced as she sat down.

Charlie put his arm around her, “I’m sorry for earlier.”

"Its ok. I'm sorry too." She rested her head on his shoulder.

He kissed the top of her head. “How are you feeling?”

"Tired of being achy and fat." She frowned.

“You’re not fat, you’re beautiful and you’re carrying our baby. Where does it ache?”

"Everywhere!" She complained. "Back, hips, ankles, shoulders..." She sighed.

“I’m sorry,” He sighed, he felt awful that he was partly the reason she felt so sore.

"These next four weeks are going to drag so slowly!"

“I know. I’m sorry for being so vile this morning, I just worry so much that something’s going to happen to you and the baby and I figured if I could just do everything and you just rest then maybe nothing bad would happen...” He stumbled over his words.

"Oh Charlie..! Nothing bad is going to happen."

“But how do you know? The doctor seemed fairly worried...”

"Call it a hunch." She shrugged, a slightly mischievous glint in her eye.

“A hunch?” He raised his eyebrows and gently kissed her.

"Mother's intuition?" She giggled.

“I really hope you’re right!” He smiled. Duffy shifted, unable to get comfortable. “Want me to sit behind you, then you can stretch out?”

"I'm not sure there's room to do that." She sighed.

“Sure there is, this little man wants to get down anyway,” Charlie lifted Peter onto the carpet with his toys. He helped her move along and then sat behind her, legs parted so she could lie back on his chest, her legs stretched out along the sofa. “There we go,” he said, placing his hands on her bump.

She tilted her head to rest her cheek against Charlie's chest, watching Peter play, her hands resting on top of Charlie's.

“This way, you have to rest,” Charlie teased.

"Oh so that's your game is it?" She giggled.

“Nope, in reality, I just wanted to have a cuddle with you,” He smiled.

"You soppy git!" She laughed.

“It’s not just going to be us and Peter soon is it? All change...” He pondered.

"I'm sure we'll adapt quickly."

“I hope so...” He whispered.

"Look how quickly Peter has adapted to you living here..." Duffy smiled.

“I just hope we, I, have enough love to give them and us, that’s all.”

"You will. I know you will."

He squeezed her hands, just as the baby kicked. “She’s kicking a lot today!” He commented.

"Don't I know it!" She chuckled.

“Hey missy," He poked her bump gently, "You be nice to your mummy!” He jokingly reprimanded.

"You're going to be such a soft touch!" Duffy teased, giggling.

“For sure, a little lady, with your looks and stubbornness, I’m sure!” He laughed.

"My stubbornness?" She pouted.

“Yes, you are the most feisty, determined, stubborn woman I know, but that’s why I love you,” He grinned.

"Is that so?" She grinned. "You never know, she could end up taking after her daddy and be a blue eyed blonde."

Charlie laughed, “‘Maybe but in my head, she’s exactly like you.”

"You can barely cope with me nevermind two of us!" She teased.

He laughed and tickled her, “That’s very true!!”

"You'll just have to hope that Peter sides with you when it all kicks off!" She chuckled.

“Oh yeah, Peter’s totally on my side...” Charlie laughed again.

"Only coz you let him have sweets!" She teased.

“True but we all know, that when push comes to shove, mummy wins!”

"Its only taken you how many years to realise that?"

“Oh I’ve always known it really...”

"So you just like to wind me up..?"

“Not wind you up, but I must admit you get me a bit hot under the collar when you’re mad with me, don’t know why it is!?” He laughed.

"So it's a sex thing?" She giggled as she rolled her eyes.

“Not intentionally...” He smirked.

"But it's a perk nonetheless?"

“Most definitely!” He kissed her cheek.

"I'd noticed!" She giggled, wriggling her bottom back against him.

“Had you?” He whispered, putting his fingers on her hips and helping her back.

"You get a certain look in your eyes..."

“Am I that obvious?” He giggled.

"Only to someone who knows you as well as I do..." She turned slightly to snuggle against his chest.

Her comment made him smile, she did know him so well. Charlie wrapped his arms around her, making her feel loved and cosy.

"I'm going to end up falling asleep again at this rate..!" She mumbled.

“And where’s the problem in that?” He whispered, holding her gently.

"I'm trying to stay awake, I keep losing so much of the day and it's very frustrating." She yawned.

“It’s okay, I’ll wake you up if anything exciting happens,” he kissed her hair.

"I think we have different interpretations of exciting..." She yawned again.

He smiled, “You might be right...”

"Just don't give Peter sweets again whilst I'm asleep..."

“I don’t think I’ll be able to move if you’re lying on me anyway.”

"Rude..!"

“You love me really!” He kissed her ear, tickling her.

"Hmm..." She wriggled against his fingers.

Charlie stroke her hair softly and before long she was asleep again.

After a while Peter got bored of the cartoons and toddled over to the sofa.

Charlie motioned to him to shush and managed to lift him with his free arm onto the sofa, next to him.

Peter was very wriggly as he tried to settle into the spot he wanted which seemed to be wedging himself half under his mum.

Charlie held the little boy on the sofa, as he was wedged precariously, hoping that Duffy wouldn’t wake up.

Duffy let out a groan in her sleep as Peter kicked her.

Charlie looked at her worried, but she remained asleep. Peter seemed to settle and Charlie held them both in his arms - his world.


	10. Chapter 10

Duffy found herself awakening yet again in the middle of the night with backache but this time she was surprised to find she was alone in the bed. Groaning, she dragged herself up and headed to the stairs where she saw that there was a light on downstairs and the smell of cooking was coming from the kitchen.

"Is that what I think it is?" She asked as she reached the kitchen door.

Charlie turned to find Duffy standing there, hands on her back. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you love,” He apologised.

She shook her head indulgently. "You do realise that I know you're not a vegetarian Charlie. You don't have to get up in the middle of the night for a sneaky bacon sandwich."

He laughed, “I couldn’t sleep and it’s just what I fancied. Can I tempt you?” He teased, waving it at her knowing it was the most likely thing to make her cave and fall off the vegetarian wagon. 

She briefly considered his offer. "No... I'm going to be good."

“You don’t have to stay up with me, you should get your rest!” He suggested.

"One of these days you're going to change the record!" She teased.

“Well not long to go now!” He smiled at her.

"I'm counting down the days!" She giggled.

Charlie washed his hands and then came to stand in front of her, he reached for her face and gently kissed her, before placing his hands on her bump. “Can’t wait to meet this little one!”

"I'll be glad when it's over." She grumbled, rubbing her back again.

“Not long now, is it playing up again?” Charlie asked, referring to her back.

"Mmhmm, it's almost constant these last couple of days." She sighed. 

“Anything I can do?” He asked, rubbing her back tenderly.

"Have this baby for me?" She snorted.

“Ermm... I’m not sure if that’s how it works...” He laughed. “I would if I could though, I don’t like to see you in pain, it’s going to be horrible...”

"You think it's going to be horrible for you?" She retorted sarcastically, moving past him to sit down at the table.

“I know...” He went to stand behind her and massaged her shoulders. “Do you have a plan?”

"I have a rough idea... Ooh, that's nice..." She mumbled.

“Want to talk me through it? Any dos and don’ts?” He asked, still massaging her shoulders and neck. She lent forward resting her head and arms on the table.

"Don't get in my way!" She giggled.

“What do you mean by that? Don’t you want me there?” He laughed nervously.

"I'm fine with you being there but I get kinda... Combative..."

“Combative?” Charlie’s eyes widened, he looked genuinely scared!

"It hurts!" She shrugged.

“I better get my armour ready then hey!?” He joked.

"Yeh... Ooh..!" She groaned, shifting in the chair.

“Sorry, too hard?” Charlie assumed his massaging had been over zealous.

"No... My back... Ooh!" She groaned again, attempting to stand up, leaning heavily against the table.

“Contraction?” He asked, his hand on her back.

"Could be... Its across my back though."

“What are you thinking?”

"We might want to check we have everything we need in my hospital bag."

“Okay, do you want me to do that or shall we both do that?” Charlie was trying to remain calm, ever the nurse, but was inside terrified!

"Charlie?"

He turned and looked at her.

"Stop flapping!" 

“Sorry, it’s my first time...” He whispered. “I’ll be quiet, you just tell me what to do.” He added, smiling.

"We'll check the bag and then go back to bed for a bit."

He kissed her, “I love you, you know that right?”

"Buttering me up now isn't going to make me less likely to try and rip your head off later you know!" She smirked before grimacing in pain again.

“Not my aim, I just want you to know, in case... well, you know...” His voice tailed off.

"In case what..?" She asked as she moved gingerly to head back to the stairs.

“Doesn’t matter,” He followed her up the stairs after he abandoned his bacon sandwich.

"Eat your food!" She told him over her shoulder as she pulled herself up the stairs using the bannister.

“It’s alright, I’m not so hungry anymore...” He replied.

"Eat it. I'm not having you complaining that you're hungry later..!" She retorted.

Despite feeling rather sick, he finished his sandwich, tidied up and went upstairs.

Duffy's bag sat on the bed but she wasn't in the bedroom. He followed the sound of running water to the bathroom.

“Hey,” He knocked the door, pushing it gently open.

"Peter is fast asleep so I thought I'd run a bath." She replied, leaning heavily against the edge of the bath.

“Shall I call your mum?”

"Not this early."

“Can I sit with you, while you bath?”

"Of course." She smiled. "I'll probably need you to help haul me out the bath anyway!" She grimaced.

Charlie watched her strip off and he helped her climb in, once settled, he sat on the floor and held her hand.

"Ooooh, that feels better!" She sighed.

Duffy lay her head back and Charlie stroked her hair with his other hand.

It didn't take long before Duffy had dozed off.

Charlie carried on stroking her hair and holding her hand, he rested his own head on the side of the bath.

Duffy reawoke about an hour later, shivering at the cold water she now sat in. The movement woke Charlie up.

“Sorry, I fell asleep too...”

"Its ok. Can you help me up? My legs have gone numb..."

Charlie stood to help her up, not quite sure how to do it.

Noticing his hesitation she held up her arms. "Maybe if I put my arms round your neck you can hoist me up." She blushed, this was humiliating!

Charlie did as she said and he managed to get her standing.

She was about to step out the bath when her eyes widened as she felt a pop.

“You alright?” Charlie held her steady.

"I... I think my waters just broke..." She gasped.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” He reassured her, kissing her forehead.

"We need to call someone to watch Peter." She was trying her best to focus.

“Let’s just get you out of the bath, and I’ll get on it,” Charlie was in nursing mode, calm and collected.

"O-ok." She stammered, still shaking slightly.

He managed to help her out of the bath, grabbing a towel, he wrapped it around her and helped her walk through to the bedroom. She was unusually quiet.

Reaching the bed she lay down on her side, curling up in pain, though she could only slightly bend her legs up before her heavily swollen belly got in the way. Her eyes were closed and she was moaning softly.

Charlie sat next to her, drying her with the towel and getting some clothes ready for her to put on. He bent down and kissed her forehead. “I’m just going to phone your mum, love.” He whispered.

"What time is it..?" Duffy groaned.

Charlie looked at his watch, “4 o’clock,” He said.

"Its too early! We can't call her before 6am."

“Duffy... I don’t think she’ll mind..." Charlie tried.

"You've clearly never woken my mother up... Argh..!" She punched the pillow in frustration at the pain.

He sat back down and rubbed her back. “I can try? I just thought with things progressing as they are, we might run out of time, if we leave it?”

"Don't blame me if she yells at you..!"

Charlie went downstairs and picked the phone up in the hall. Dialling Kate’s number, they had a quick conversation. By the time Charlie arrived back upstairs, he had a big grin on his face. “She’s on her way!” He exclaimed, rather pleased with himself.

"Did you bribe her?" Duffy asked through gritted teeth.

“Worked my Fairhead charm,” He winked.

"You are never working that charm on me ever again. Urgh..!" She groaned.

“Not even when I...” He started to add but could see she was being deadly serious, so he stopped.

"I'll break it off." She threatened.

“Okay! Never going near you again!” Charlie knew when to shut up.

A few minutes later Duffy started to wimper. "Where is she? What's taking her so long?"

Charlie was surprised by her sudden change of tone, it didn’t seem five minutes since she had said not to call. “She won’t be far away now, love.” He tried to reassure her, reaching for her hand.

She pulled her hand away. "Don't touch me!" She hissed.

He looked taken aback but tried not to react. Sitting on the bed, but not touching her at all, he felt a little lost.

She suddenly pushed herself up to sitting, wobbling as she attempted to get to her feet.

Charlie tried to let her do whatever she needed to do, but leapt to his feet to help her as she wobbled again. “Where are you off to?”

"Need to move..." She replied, as though it was totally obvious and rational.

Charlie let her move slowly around their room and into the hall, he didn’t crowd her, but a few times, she staggered as the contractions took over and he was there to support her.

She barely acknowledged him though as she was utterly focused on pacing the rooms and trying not to scream.

Before long, the doorbell rang and Charlie ran downstairs to get it. 

“Thanks so much for coming, sorry to get you out of bed!” Charlie greeted Kate.

"Well what else would you have done? Taken Peter with you to the hospital?"

Charlie just smiled at her, trying to kill her with kindness. “Can I make you a cup of tea?”

"You made it sound urgent, shouldn't you be heading to the hospital?"

“You know what she’s like, she’s in charge of that and right now we don’t seem in any hurry!”

"Hmm..." Kate harumphed as she walked past Charlie into the kitchen. "I'm guessing she didn't tell you about how she almost had Peter on the back seat of a taxi on the ring road..?" She threw over her shoulder.

Charlie felt his heart speed up. “No, I don’t think she quite mentioned that bit...” He left her downstairs and went to find Duffy.

"Thought not." Kate replied smugly.

Arriving upstairs, Charlie found Duffy on all fours. “How are you doing love?”

"Make. It. Stop." She gasped.

He crouched down next to her and moved the hair out of her face tenderly, she had tears in her eyes. “I think it’s time we went to Holby love.” Charlie suggested.

"Is Peter still asleep?" She whispered.

“I think so love, why?” He replied, confused.

"I want to see him before we leave."

“Shall I go wake him or do you want to go in?”

"Don't wake him. Help me up."

Charlie helped her clamber up off the floor and with his arm around her waist, they went to see Peter.

"He's still just a baby..." She whispered, a tear trickling down her cheek.

“Oh love, it’s okay, come here.” Charlie wrapped her in his arms.

"You sure we can do this?"

“I promise, we’re a great team, I’m right here.” He reassured her.

She started to answer but the pain took her breath away.

“I really think we should go now Duffy, your contractions are getting pretty close.”

She looked reluctant but nodded.

Charlie managed to gather her bag and get her downstairs fairly quickly.

Duffy was thankful that Charlie had hold of her when her knees gave way in the hallway as another strong contraction hit her.

“I’ve got you,” He reassured her, as she grabbed for him.

It took a few minutes to get her into the car but eventually they were on their way to the hospital.

Charlie remained calm and drove carefully, despite the groans and whimpers coming from Duffy.

"I could have walked faster..." Duffy muttered between contractions.

Charlie ignored her comment, instead just reaching for her hand to give it a squeeze.

He let out a yelp as she dug her nails into his palm.

Putting his hand back on the wheel, he drove a bit faster.

"Oh shit I swear it didn't hurt this much last time!"

“You’re doing great, nearly there now love.”

"Drive faster!"

“My foot’s down love, I can’t move any quicker.”

She cursed under her breath.

“You okay?” He asked, stupid question!

"Do I fucking look ok to you?!" She spat.

Charlie looked shocked, she’d never spoken to him like that before. “Sorry,” He whispered.

"You can go away if you're gunna ask stupid questions the whole time!"

Charlie bit his lip and swallowed, he hadn’t anticipated how aggressive she would be.

He'd barely pulled up in the hospital carpark before she was trying to get out of the car.

Charlie pulled the hand break up and tried to hurry around to her side of the car.

She shooed away his hands. "I can manage!" She grunted.

Charlie was at a loss, he had no idea what to do or how to help. He waited as she struggled to get herself out of the car.

After a few moments of struggling she looked up at him and glared. "Are you just going to stand there looking fucking gormless?!"

“Duffy love, I’m trying my best, I don’t know what you need...” He sighed, reaching forward to help her.

"Don't 'love' me! It's your fault I'm stuck in this damn car!" She grumbled.

Charlie crouched down next to her and used the technique they had used to get out of the bath, her arms around his neck.

By the time they made it to the maternity suite there wasn't anyone or anything that she hadn't cursed to hell!

They walked up to the desk to check in. Duffy clung onto the desk.

"Hurry up!" She grunted, her voice no longer sounded like her own in her ears.

The nurse checking them in did seem to be taking a little while, Charlie rubbed Duffy’s back as they waited. He ended up answering all of the questions for her.

Eventually they were moved to a delivery room. Duffy let out a sigh as she was handed the gas and air.

“Good stuff?” Charlie asked.

After a few minutes she lay her head back against the pillow, a blissed out expression on her face. "Mmm..!"

Now she seemed to hate him a little less, he leaned forward and rubbed her leg. “You’re doing so well.” He whispered.

"Want this to be over." She pouted.

“It won’t be long...” Just as Charlie replied, a midwife entered the room to check how dilated Duffy was.

"I'd say you've got another couple of hours to go yet." The midwife smiled.

"Urgh!" Duffy groaned, her head flopping back on the pillow.

The midwife understood her frustration, “I’ll be back soon but buzz if you need me.” 

Charlie stood up next to Duffy, giving her a hug and kissing her head.

Duffy suddenly grasped Charlie's hand. "Please don't leave me!" She begged, her eyes wide with terror.

“Hey, I’m not going to leave you, I’m right here.” He squeezed her hand.

"Don't want to do this on my own again..." She whimpered.

“We’re in this together, you can shout at me and tell me to go away, but I’m not going. You can do this!” He reassured her.

"I feel sick..." She cried.

“It’s all right.” Ever the nurse, Charlie reached for a bowl and held it for her.

She retched but nothing came up.

He continued holding the bowl and stroked her hair back. “Why did you think I’d leave you? I’d never do that...”

"Last time I was on my own the whole time." She sighed, "I was so scared." She added in a whisper.

“Well this time, you’ve got me, I’ll look after you.”

"Mum was supposed to be with me when I had Peter but we had a row."

Charlie raised an eyebrow, “Really?”

She nodded as she grabbed the gas and air again.

Charlie stood next to her and this time, she held his hand tight until the contraction had passed.

"Help me stand up?" She asked once she could speak again.

“Sure, do you want to walk?” He asked, helping her off the bed.

She nodded, still not letting go of the mouthpiece.

As soon as she got off the bed, another contraction hit and she struggled to stand.

She clutched the bed as best she could but she was thankful that Charlie had hold of her.

“I’ve got you...”

She nodded, animalistic grunts tearing from her throat.

Charlie rubbed her lower back. “You’re doing so well darling.”

"Charlie!" She suddenly screamed in a panic.

He moved around so she could see his face. “I’m here.”

"Get the midwife." She gasped out between grunts and groans.

Charlie reached for the buzzer and pressed it repeatedly. “What are you thinking?”

She screwed up her face as she groaned. She had shifted slightly so she was now lent partially over the bed and her legs were shoulder width apart.

“Duffy, is the baby coming?” He pressed the buzzer again. “Come on!” He whispered.

She nodded but didn't respond verbally, she was too focused.

The midwife came into the room. "No need to lean on the buzzer..." She grumbled. "...Ah..." She grabbed a pair of gloves and headed towards them. "I see we have progress..!" She smiled.

Charlie felt nervous, although he’d been present at births as a nurse, he felt out of his depth supporting Duffy.

The midwife tutted as she saw Charlie's face suddenly go pale. "You faint and I will leave you on the floor!"

“I’m okay, just focus on her.” He looked at Duffy, he was lost.

"Go stand on the other side of the bed and hold her hands, let her lean her head against your chest if she needs to." The midwife suggested kindly.

Pulling himself together, he lent across the bed and did as the midwife said. He tried to catch Duffy’s eyes but they were closed.

Duffy gripped his hands tightly again as she let out another gutteral moan.

“You’ve got this.” He whispered, rubbing her hands with his thumbs.

"Give it all you've got pet." The midwife encouraged.

"Oh fuck!" Duffy screamed.

Charlie watched as Duffy pushed with all her strength.

"Can't. Do. This." She gasped.

“Duffy look at me,” He waited for her to look at him, fear and pain evident in her eyes. “I know you can, you’re the toughest person I know. Let’s meet our baby.” His voice caught in his throat, as her eyes welled up.

"The head is crowning." The midwife informed them. "You need to keep pushing pet, it's nearly over."

“Come on Duffy,” Charlie encouraged.

"There we go, good girl!" The midwife smiled. "Breathe now for a few moments."

Duffy panted, grimacing. Charlie hated seeing her in so much pain.

"When you get another contraction push as hard as you can ok?"

“Nearly there love, last push.” Charlie confirmed, gripping her hands tightly.

Duffy let out a yell.

Charlie looked over at the midwife.

"Keep going, almost got the shoulders."

Charlie watched as Duffy cursed and screamed. “Keep going love.”

"No! You. Do. It." She yelled, her eyes fiery.

“I wish I could. You’re nearly there!”

"Hate. You." She muttered and let out a final ear splitting scream.

Charlie remained silent, there had been a lot of hate today.

"Keeping pushing." The midwife encouraged.

Duffy rolled her eyes in response to the nurse and it made Charlie smile. He nodded at her.

Moments later Duffy slumped forward letting out a long breath. "Thank fuck." She mumbled.

Charlie was about to panic when there was a tiny cry.

Tears sprang as he rubbed Duffy’s arms. “I’m so proud of you.” He whispered between sniffs.

The midwife gently lifted the baby so Duffy could take hold of the newborn.

Duffy was shaking as she held their baby. Charlie stood back and covered his mouth, tears were running down his cheeks and he kept shaking his head.

The midwife turned to Charlie. "Do you want to cut the cord?" She asked.

“I...” He was at a loss for words and looked to Duffy for help.

She lifted her head and smiled, nodding at him.

His heart melted, today had been a rollercoaster of emotions and he was relieved to know she still wanted him to be involved. Charlie smiled back at her, before heading to the midwife for instruction.

She handed him the scissors and pointed to a point between the two clips. "Right there." She explained.

Charlie cut the cord without any problems and then turned to kiss Duffy.

"I love you." She whispered, her cheeks damp with tears.

“I love you more.” He kissed her again. He was almost scared to look at their baby and she’d noticed.

"Let's get you comfortable on the bed." The midwife suggested.

"Can you hold her?" Duffy asked Charlie.

Charlie looked petrified, he reached for the little girl.

"Don't look so scared." Duffy teased gently.

“Sorry, she’s just so tiny and beautiful...”

"Tiny?!" Duffy snorted as Charlie took hold of the baby and the midwife helped her get comfortable on the bed.

Charlie kissed the little girl’s forehead. “I love you little one, you look beautiful like your mummy.” He whispered.

"I'll leave the three of you alone for a bit." The midwife smiled before leaving the room.

Charlie turned to Duffy, tears still in his eyes. He went to sit on the bed next to her. “You did it love...”

"We did it." She correctly gently.

“Do you still hate me?” He whispered.

"No." She sighed. "I'm sorry."

“I’m sorry too, I was pretty useless today.”

"No you weren't. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

“You don’t need to apologise, I probably deserved it. I have to admit I was a bit worried you hated me back there though!”

"I did warn you that I get combative. With Peter I ended up sending the midwives apology presents for my abusive behaviour." She blushed.

“I’ve just never seen that side of you. I was a bit scared!” He laughed. “I’m never getting on your bad side again.”

Duffy laughed. "She looks very comfy there." She smiled, stroking a finger along their daughter's arm as she snoozed in Charlie's arms.

“She does doesn’t she, sleepy, cosy, gorgeous.” He looked down at their child, full of love. Then he turned to Duffy, “More importantly, how are you doing?” He kissed her tenderly.

"Sore." She snorted. "But she was worth it." She smiled. "So how does it feel? Being a dad."

He wrapped his arm around her. “The best! I didn’t expect to feel so emotional. Thank you for bringing her into the world, you were amazing!”

"That's OK, I just did what I promised nine months ago." She chuckled. "I had that hangover for days afterwards!"

“Do you still think it was a good idea?”

"If you'd asked me a couple of hours ago then I probably would have said no but now..." She grinned broadly. "Best drunken decision I've ever made!"

“And you're still happy for me to do this with you?”

"Yes. I've been doing a lot of thinking recently. I was wrong to push you away. I let my fears get the better of me and for that I'm really sorry."

Charlie kissed her again. “I’m so glad, because I really want to be the best father to this little one and to Peter. But more than anything, I want to be with you, I want to make you happy and proud.”

"It doesn't bother you that Peter isn't yours?" She chewed her lip nervously.

He brushed her forehead. “Why would that bother me? I love you so I love Peter. It’s that simple.”

There was still a shadow of worry in her eyes.

Charlie spotted it, he could read her like a book. “You do believe me don’t you?”

"I want to but..." She hesitated.

“But?” He repeated.

"Mum always blamed me for the fact she never met anyone else after my dad left." She whispered, unable to meet his gaze.

“Oh Duffy, she’s wrong... You can’t take that on as your fault.” He reached for her hand.

"I remember a couple of men she brought home. I always tried my best to behave so they'd like me."

“Can you hold her a minute?” Charlie passed the newborn to Duffy.

"Sure..." Duffy raised an eyebrow as she took hold of the baby. What was he up to?

Charlie scrambled around looking for his bag, crouching down he found in it what he was looking for.

"You ok there?"

Charlie stood up, “I err... I got you something... To remind you...” He passed a small jewellery box to Duffy.

"You're not about to do what I think you're going to do are you?" She asked giving him a suspicious look as she studied the box.

“It’s not an engagement ring, well unless you want it to be... I mean, we haven’t spoken about any of that... I don’t even know if you’d want any of that... So it’s not that...” He was rambling.

She couldn't help giggling. "Did Megan put you up to this?"

“No, this is all me. Open it.” He encouraged her.

Juggling the baby slightly so she had both hands free she opened the box and gasped.

“It’s an eternity ring,” He whispered. “I wanted you to have something to remind you, that I will always be there for you, Peter and this little one.”

"Its beautiful!"

“Please believe me...” He stood, watching her attempt to put it on.

She paused midway through putting it on her right hand, a mischievous grin forming on her face.

“Duffy?”

Her eyes sparkled as she shifted the ring over to her left hand. "Who do you bet will notice first?" She smirked.

“Good question! My money’s on Megan.” He grinned.

"Prepared to put your money where your mouth is?"

He laughed. “What would you have said if I asked you to marry me?”

"I would have asked what you'd been drinking today..!" She teased.

He smiled, “I thought so. Fiver on Megan.”

"You're on!" She giggled.


	11. Chapter 11

Duffy was soon released from hospital and with Charlie by her side, they settled into life at home - a constant cycle of feeding, changing and trying to grab some sleep.

Her mum had stayed at the house for the first night they were home but she and Duffy quickly started to rub each other up the wrong way - Kate constantly finding fault in her daughter's actions. It reached the point where Charlie had had step in to prevent things escalating beyond repair.

Without Kate around, Duffy was much more relaxed. Charlie carried Peter downstairs after his nap and watched as Duffy finished feeding the baby. “Any more thoughts on names?” He asked.

"What about Jessica?"

“Jessica.” He tried it out. “What do you think to Jessica?” He asked the little girl, she thrust her hand into the air. “I thinks she likes it.” He grinned.

"Or she's just stretching coz she's got wind." Duffy teased.

Charlie perched next to Duffy, “I think she likes it and I do too.” He grinned and hugged Duffy.

"OK. Not just coz you're bored of having to refer to her as 'the baby'?" She giggled.

“It was getting a little tiring.” He laughed, tickling her sides.

"It was." She smiled. "Can you wind Jessica whilst I go get changed? Megan should be here in about ten minutes."

“Sure!” He helped her up off the sofa and then settled to wind Jessica.

Peter toddled over to stare at his new baby sister. He was still somewhat confused as to where she'd suddenly appeared from!

“Hey little man, have you come to see your little sister?” Charlie said kindly. Peter poked Jessica with his finger. “Gently!” Charlie warned. “Do you want to sit next to me?”

Peter drew back slightly as Jessica made a noise.

“It’s okay, she makes lots of noises. Come here, daddy will lift you up.”

Peter giggled as Charlie hoisted him in the air. He continued to stare at Jessica as he sat next to her.

Charlie wrapped his arm around the little boy. “It’s okay, you can touch her.” Charlie moved Peter’s hand to Jessica’s tummy.

Peter's little eyes were studying Jessica intently. He slowly moved his fingers. She wriggled and gurgled.

“She makes lots of funny noises doesn’t she?” Charlie tried to reassure him.

Peter moved his hand up to Jessica's face and poked her cheek, narrowly missing her eye.

“She’s called Jessica.” Charlie whispered.

Peter tried to repeat the name but it came out as a jumble of sounds.

“Can you say Jess?” Charlie made it a little easier for him.

Peter made a noise that sounded a little like Jess and proceeded to poke his sister as he repeated it.

Charlie grinned at him, “Peter, you’re such a clever boy!”

Pleased at the praise Peter continued to yell the word and poke his sister, causing her to cry. Peter pushed her away, clasping his hands over his ears and shaking his head.

“It’s okay, she just doesn’t understand yet.” Charlie hugged Peter tight.

"No!" Peter tantrumed, trying to push Jessica off Charlie's lap.

Charlie stood up, just as Duffy reentered the room.

She'd heard Jessica's cries and had hurried down to see what the matter was. Faced with two crying children she briefly froze, unsure who to comfort first.

“Not sure Peter’s a big fan yet...” Charlie grimaced.

"Its ok Peter, you'll get used to each other." She smiled at the toddler as she took Jessica from Charlie.

Peter responded by throwing himself to the floor and crying like a baby.

Charlie sat down next to the little boy, letting him cry and tantrum for a little while and then he rubbed his back. “I have a surprise for you, want to come and see?”

Peter's cries softened to wimpers as he realised that he had Charlie's full attention once more.

“Let’s go see!!” Charlie said excitedly, taking the little boy's hand.

Peter used the back of his free hand to wipe the tears and snot from his face as he allowed Charlie to lead him out the room.

Charlie had bought him some new books and toys and put them in a little backpack. Peter was so excited and ran back through to Duffy.

"Mama! Mama!" Peter giggled.

"Oh wow! Aren't you a lucky boy!" She grinned, crouching down to look.

Charlie watched as Peter emptied the bag onto the floor. Peter was jumping up and down excitedly.

So excited was the toddler that he didn't even lift his head when the doorbell rang.

Charlie got up, “I’ll get it!”

"Well you look like you haven't slept in a week!" Megan remarked bluntly as Charlie opened the door.

“About right!” Charlie laughed. “Come in, can I get you a drink?”

"Yes please." Megan smiled as she followed Charlie into the house.

“Tea? Coffee? Whiskey?” He laughed.

"Coffee. I'm on the nightshift."

Charlie set about making Megan a drink, leaving her in the lounge with Duffy.

Duffy had settled onto the sofa with Jessica whilst Peter had spread out amongst his new toys and books on the floor.

“Hello pet,” Megan bent down and kissed Duffy’s cheek. “How are you?”

"I'm ok thanks." Duffy smiled, shifting Jessica slightly in her arms.

“I’ve bought you a gift for the little one, does she have a name yet?”

"She does. Say hello to Jessica."

“Aw, what a precious name, can I have a hold?” Megan asked.

"Of course." Duffy smiled, pushing herself up slightly awkwardly ready to hand Jessica over to Megan.

Megan took the baby into her arms confidently and did the maternal sway. “She’s beautiful!”

"I think so but apparently I'm biased."

Megan smiled at her, “And how are you holding up? Is he looking after you?” She pointed to the kitchen.

"He's barely let me lift a finger." Duffy chuckled.

“That’s what I like to hear!” Megan carried on staring intently at the baby.

"Charlie thinks she looks like me but I think she's got his nose." Duffy smiled.

Megan laughed, “She definitely has elements of both of you!”

"Peter's not impressed by her." Duffy sighed, running her hand through her hair.

“He’ll get there, they always feel a bit pushed out at first.”

"I wouldn't know." Duffy replied glumly.

“He looks happy enough playing down there,” Megan looked over at Peter.

"Charlie bought him more new toys."

“And you think...?”

"Charlie doesn't want Peter to feel different to Jessica. Which is fair enough but he doesn't need to spoil him."

“I think he was just trying to make things easier for him in the first few days...”

"I'm sure you're right." Duffy's fingers had started to fiddle with her damp hair.

“It’ll be okay, it’s normal to feel a bit funny, you’ve just given birth.”

"I'm ok!"

“Didn’t say you weren’t love...”

"Hmm..." Duffy sighed just as Charlie reentered the room with Megan's coffee.

Charlie could tell it was a bit tense between the women. “Here you go ladies,” He smiled putting their drinks down next to them. He looked over at Duffy, checking she was okay.

"How's work?" Duffy asked.

“Oh same old, you know what it’s like.”

Charlie sat playing with Peter, the little boy clambered into his lap and snuggled into Charlie.

"Looks like you've got a friend for life there Charlie!" The older woman added, smiling indulgently.

“Oh he’s my little buddy, us boys stick together, don’t we!?” Charlie smiled at her.

Peter wrapped his little arms around Charlie's neck. "Dada!" He grinned.

“Hey little man!” Charlie hugged the little boy.

Megan raised an eyebrow as she heard Peter call Charlie Dada again.

Charlie ignored her look but noticed it seemed to bother Duffy, who looked a little lost.

Duffy began to explain but couldn't really find the words so ended up making a series of incoherent noises, her cheeks burning scarlet.

Charlie looked at her and Megan and wondered if he should step in.

Seeing that Duffy was rapidly tying herself in verbal knots he decided to take the heat off her.

“We’re a family now Megan, I’m not just co-parenting with Duffy, I’m her partner and father to these two, we’re making a real go of it!” Charlie explained.

Something caught Megan's eye as Charlie reached for Duffy's hand.

“Oh my word, what’s that I see!? You making a honest woman of her Charlie?” Megan said excitedly.

“Well... I...” Charlie started, before Duffy interrupted.

Try as she could to keep a straight face Duffy burst out laughing the second she opened her mouth to speak.

“What’s so funny young lady?”

"Um... Well... You just cost me a fiver." Duffy giggled.

Megan raised her eyes, confused. Charlie filled her in “I said you’d notice first!” He smirked. “And you did!”

"So you're not engaged..?" Megan asked, her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

“Not yet,” Charlie grinned.

Duffy rolled her eyes and shook her head indulgently.

Charlie wrapped his arms around Duffy and kissed her cheek.

"He's convinced he's going to get me down the aisle one way or another. You just encourage him!" Duffy teased Megan.

“And so he should!” Megan laughed.

Hearing Megan laugh Peter finally looked up and smiled. His smile quickly faded, however, when he saw that the older woman was holding the loud noisy thing he'd been informed was his sister.

Megan clocked it and passed Jessica to Duffy. She picked up Peter, “And how are you doing big brother?”

Seeing he had Megan's full attention Peter began to babble happily, the odd word making sense.

Megan tickled the little boy and bounced him around, Peter squealed happily.

Duffy sighed as she watched Megan and Peter together. Yet again she found herself wishing that her own mum was more like Megan.

Charlie wrapped his arms around Duffy's shoulders. 

“Any tips Megan on helping Peter not feel left out?” Charlie broached.

"Its tricky at first but I find that this stage passes quite quickly. Give it a week or so and he'll become quite bored of her and ignore her most of the time til she's a bit bigger and can play with him."

“I hope so, he’s been a bit sad.” Charlie explained.

"He's still practically a baby himself. He doesn't understand what's going on. Not really."

“Lots of love and cuddles then I guess?” Charlie suggested.

"Absolutely!" Megan smiled. "He won't have realised that this is what you both meant when you told him that there was a baby growing in his mummy's tummy. He's used to having all the attention and now he has to share. It'll be good for him in the long run though."

“We’ll get there,” Charlie smiled at Duffy.

Duffy smiled weakly.

"I'm sure you will." Megan agreed.

Duffy remained quiet throughout the rest of Megan’s visit. By the time she’d left both children were asleep.

Duffy moved through to the kitchen and started tackling the washing up.

Charlie saw Megan to the door and then went to the kitchen. He stood and watched Duffy for a minute. “You okay?” He asked.

"I'm fine." She replied without turning round.

“I can do this, if you want to rest?” Charlie suggested.

"I'm fully capable Charlie."

Charlie went to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her. “Duffy... Talk to me...” He kissed her neck and rested his head on her shoulder.

As he did his eye was caught by the light twinkling off the ring that he'd given her that sat beside the sink.

“Please let me in, I want to know what’s going on in that beautiful head of yours...”

"I hope Megan is right about Peter."

“What do you mean?” He nuzzled into her neck.

"That he'll grow to love Jessica and not hate her forever."

“He’ll get there, it’s a big change but soon it will be old history. Try not to worry, we’ve got this! Now will you please come and sit down.” He kissed her ear.

"I need to finish the washing up..."

Charlie reached into the water and held her hands. “Do you really?”

"Well you made such a mess of it last time you tried..."

“I made a mess?” He teased. “How can I have made a mess of the washing up?”

"There was bits of food still on the plates on the drainer." She rolled her eyes.

“I can do a better job next time...”

"I should hope so!" She giggled.

“I love it when you giggle!” He removed is hands from the water and moved the bubbles up her arms.

"Charlie..!" She chided playfully.

“What?” He flicked some bubbles into her hair.

"I just washed my hair!" She pouted, trying not to laugh.

“I know, it smells gorgeous!”

"It was nice to feel clean again."

She’d finally finished washing up, Charlie held out his hand to her and lead her back into the living room.

After a little while Duffy's curiosity got the better of her. "Had you actually been planning to propose after Jessica was born?"

“Honestly, no, it was always going to be an eternity ring, just because we’d never discussed it. Would you like to get married?”

She pondered his question for a few moments. "I honestly don't know... Marriage never seems to work out in my experience."

“We don’t have to, there’s no pressure from me, we can see how we feel. It’s still early days.”

"I knew you'd understand." She smiled.

Charlie pulled her into him and kissed her. “Always!” He smiled.


End file.
